Next Great Adventure
by fairystail
Summary: Death is the next great adventure. that is a quote we all know said by one Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore forgot to mention one thing though, he forgot to mention that the next great adventure was in One Piece! Self Insert following the Strawhat's, hopefully epic in length, not overpowered main character. Some references to other worlds as well. Rated through paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've been reading a few self insert stories lately and i'll admit most of them are bad but i've come up against a few good ones and there was one ages ago that I read (it's about a girl who becomes a cat-girl and with her talking cat, magical powers and Hammer becomes a part of the Strawhat crew if you know what the story is please send me the link I want to read it again) Anyway i decided to try and make my own Self Insert please let me know what you think :D  
>P.S. I'll explain a bit at the end of the chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared around me in confusion, I had no idea where I was. I appeared to be in a wooden classroom with only one desk, no windows, no doors and the blackboard had 'Congratulations You're Dead!' on it.<p>

"Fuck I must be drunk or something," I muttered to myself as I looked for a door. I refused to mention the fact that It is almost impossible for me to get drunk due to a high alcohol tolerance.

After a while I gave up looking for a door and looked at the desk, on it was a piece of paper and a pencil. "oh god even my dreams are boring, I haven't been to school in three years and now I have to do a test," I complained. Even though I didn't want to I sat down at the desk and read the piece of paper, I had nothing better to do after all. I was shocked by what I read.

_Congratulations on being hit my an ice cream truck and dying! That is probably the lamest death possible._

_Since you died so pathetically you are our test subject for operation Self Insert, named after bad self insert fanfiction, seriously most of them are terrible there are only a few good ones._

"Oh god kill me now," I muttered as I repeatedly banged my head against the desk. "I'm probably going to end up in something lame like Harry Potter, I just can't deal with a creepy old headmaster, at least Luna is awesome."

_No you aren't going to Harry Potter you are going to One Piece :)  
>P.S. You are already dead and as such no I can't kill you.<em>

_Now moving on you will be given a new body, a new life and even a reputation so let's begin._

_Please enter your name..._

it took me a few minutes to decide a name, I didn't want to use my original one as it was so bloody common in my first life I began to hate it. In the end I used the name I always used in games, emails and anything else.

_You have entered: Douchebag. Are you sure you want to use this name?_

I stared at the words for a few seconds. "I hate you," I muttered. "Use the name I actually put in god dammit."

_Fine your name is Fairy S. Tail. Also known as Fairys_

_Now let's see you chose your name and your gender is male otherwise you would spend all your time playing with your breasts so now let's move onto your physical stats. Note this is not a game it is just so that you can choose some of your strengths. Also mental stats arent decided as I can't make you smarter than you are and I don't think you can get stupider._

"Must not scream" I growled at the paper.

_The stats are: Strength, Constitution, Agility and Luck_

_Strength is your basic... well strength and carry capacity._

_Constitusion is your stamina and ability to take damage._

_Agility is your speed and jumping capability._

_Luck is well Luck._

_The stats have a minimum of 1 point and a maximum of ten, you have a total of twenty six points. Just so you have an idea of what the points are worth Zoro has ten strength, Nami and Usopp about five Koby before he joined the marines has one._

It took me a few minutes to work it out but I knew exactly what I wanted.

_Strength: 4_

_Constitution: 4_

_Agility: 10_

_Luck: 8_

_Ok good now it is time to decide on if you want a unique weapon or a devil fruit._

I didn't even need to think about it.

_You have chosen Lightning's Gunblade from Final Fantasy 13, You do realise you won't be able to do any of her magical attacks right? Whatever it is a pretty cool weapon._

_Now is the time to choose flaws and Bonuses. How this works is you take as many flaws as you want and then you can take a certain amount of bonuses equal to the worth of the flaws. E.g. Zoro has no sense of direction and is always poor this allows him to take the bonus to use a third sword._

"Hmmm I know exactly what flaw I want, It will be hard but I have always wanted to try it" I mused aloud.

_Flaw accepted_

_Bonuses?_

_Infinite ammo pouch accepted more bonuses allowed._

_+1 agility accepted more bonuses allowed._

_Summon weapon from nowhere not accepted try again._

_Training not accepted try again._

_Weapon having eaten a devil fruit not accepted try again._

_+1 strength not accepted try again._

_Increased resistance to drugs, alcohol and poison accepted. _

_No more bonuses allowed, would you like any more flaws?_

I shook my head at the piece of paper still trying to figure out how it could write back to me and apparently never run out of space. I shrugged "must be magic."

_Occupation?_

There was only one thing I could respond with to that.

_Occupation: Thief._

_Now that everything is chosen here is the final information on your character._

_Name: Fairy S. Tail or Fairys_

_Stats:_

_-Strength: 4_

_-Constituion: 4_

_-Agility: 11_

_-Luck: 8_

_Equipment:_

_-Gunblade_

_-Infinite Ammo Pouch_

_-Clothing_

_-Ten thousand Beri_

_Flaws:_

_One Armed: You have lost your left arm in a fight._

_Bonuses:_

_Catlike Grace: You gain +1 Agility_

_Ammo Fairy: You have a pouch filled with infinite ammo_

_heavy Weight: You can drink more than anyone would expect_

_Back-story:_

_You were a thief and after hearing some news of a rare devil fruit being held by the marines you decided to try and steal it. Unfortunately for you the news was a trap and you were captured you now wait for your execution._

_Have fun :)_

Before I could say anything my world went black.

…...

I eventually opened my eyes to find myself tied to a cross in the middle of an execution yard. "Of course I have to be here" I mumbled to myself before looking around to see if anyone else was nearby. Luckily for me Zoro was tied up right beside me.

I had to admit as I looked at Zoro even tied up, starved half to death and obviously dehydrated he looked intimidating. I had no idea what to say so I went to the old fall back "lovely weather we're having isn't it," I said lamely.

Zoro gave a small snort "wouldn't mind some rain myself. Why did they tie you up for?"

"Tried to steal from ol' Axe-Hand you?" I asked.

"So you're a petty thief?" Zoro growled.

I gave a small shrug "got to eat somehow and it could be worse, I could kill people for money instead" I said with a smirk.  
>Zoro glared at me "you got a problem with me?" he snapped.<p>

I faked confusion "why would I have a problem with you? Wait do you kill people for money?" I asked in faux horror.

"It's not like I was an assassin" Zoro growled out.

I shrugged "whatever so why'd they tie you up?"

"The captains bastard son was going to kill some innocents if I didn't allow myself to be captured. We made a deal if I survive this for one month then he'll let me go, I have one week left," he said with resolution.

"Awww aren't you just a big softy," I teased.

"Shut up," Zoro shouted turning bright red.

I poked my tongue out at him and laughed "so mister softy you got a name or should I just keep calling you mister softy?"

"Zoro," he growled out, the vein on his head throbbing madly.

I grinned "well Zoro I'm Fairy S. Tail but everyone calls me Fairys nice to meet you." Zoro just glared at me without saying anything, yes he was intimidating but I had to occupy my self somehow.

After a while we settled into silence before I realised something very very important. "Holy shit I know why ol' Axe-Hand is always so angry," I announced.

Zoro groaned "what are you on about now?"

"I know why Axe-Hand is so grumpy it's so obvious."

"Because he has an axe for a hand?" Zoro asked.

I shaked my head "worse. It was his wanking hand," I declared seriously.

Zoro paused in thought "that might actually be right" he mused.

"Join my pirate crew" a voice said.

I blinked as I looked around and standing right in front of me was Luffy. "HOLY FUCK WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" I screamed in shock.

Zoro snorted in amusement as Luffy stared at me blankly "who are you?" Luffy asked.

I stared at Luffy as a thought began to fill my mind. Luffy was standing in front of me, he even talked to me. Must not freak out. Do not fangasm. Be cool I ordered myself, failing miserably.

"I'm not joining you" Zoro said simply "I refuse to be a pirate."

"I heard you're a pretty good swordsman," Luffy grinned.

"I am but that bastard son took my swords," Zoro growled.

Luffy's grin widened "guess I'll have to get it for you and if you want it back you'll have to join my crew," he declared.

"Can you get mine as well?" I asked quickly "it's silver and red. I'm not sure who has it though."

Luffy grinned "sure but you have to join my crew as well," he declared before running off.

"Oi idiot the base is in the other direction," Zoro yelled out to Luffy.

I paused totally in shock, I didn't pay attention as Luffy flew by, I didn't even hear the explosions at the base my mind had shut down, trying desperately to reboot. Zoro, THE Zoro gave directions. Zoro gave directions and they were correct. Zoro didn't get someone lost? Maybe he did have perfect sense of direction like that fanfiction said and he just ignored it. "Hold me," I murmured to myself scared. I was shaken from my thoughts by Zoro

"Oi brat what are you doing?" he asked.

Looking around I saw Koby standing there trying to untie Zoro. "I think he's trying to untie you," I announce seriously.

"Well he should stop I've got one more week," Zoro snapped.

"Wow never would have guessed you were into bondage," I smirked causng Zoro to turn bright red "besides they announced your execution for tomorrow."

"What? Is this true?" Zoro growled oout.

Koby nodded "yup, Helmeppo never planned on honouring his agreement with you at all. When Luffy found out he got so angry he knocked Helmeppo out."

"He did?" Zoro asked in shock.

I saw movement to the side "hey look it's Axe-Hand," I grinned "Hey Axe-Hand."

Axe-Hand sneered "Thief, Pirate Hunter Zoro and worthless scum be prepared to die right where you stand."

Koby screamed, Zoro paled in fright and I just grinned Luffy would show up to save us in a second. Unless he got lost maybe by looking for my gunblade? "fuck me" I muttered before shouting out "Hey Axe-Hand I got a question."

"What are you doing idiot," Zoro hissed.

"Stalling while the runt unties you," I replied quietly.

"Let me guess you want to know if I'll spare you," Axe-Hand smirked.

I shook my head "no nothing like that. Me and Zoro were having a debate before and just wanted to know something."  
>Axe-Hand let out a growl "get to it already."<p>

I grinned before rapidly asking "howmuchwoodwouldawoodchuckchukcifawoodchuckwouldchuckwood?" Everyone stared at me blankly obviously trying to decipher what it is exactly that I said.

"Care to repeat that?" Axe-Hand ground out just as Koby finished with Zoro's ropes.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck would chuck wood?" I asked again making sure to go slower. _"Come on Luffy where are you?" _I mentally asked myself while looking at everyone's gaping expressions.

"Let me get this right," Axe-hand began slowly "you are about to die and your last wish is to know how much wood a woodchuck would chuck?"

"If a woodchuck would chuck wood" I finish solemnly.

Axe-hand sighed "men ready, aim, fire."

"Zoro protect the runt" I ordered quickly before closing my eyes, waiting for my death.

My death never came. Bullets never pierced my flesh. Swords never slashed my guts out. After a few seconds of waiting I opened my eyes to see a beautiful sight, Luffy was standing there and he had four swords tied to his back. Everyone was gaping at him as he laughed, talking about how he was strong.

"Thank you" I gasped tears in my eyes, I was man enough to admit I was scared for my life. "Thank you so much."

Luffy grinned and pulled a silver and red sword off of his back "here you go lady this is yours right?" he asked holding it out "here take it."

Something about what he said sounded strange but I couldn't think about it now instead I pointed out the obvious, well to everybody except him "I can't take it I'm still tied up."

Luffy blinked dumbly "oh right sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Don't worry I got it," came Zoro's voice and the next second the ropes binding me were ripped apart.

I dropped to my feet and marvelled at how light my body felt, it felt like I didn't weigh anything at all. Standing up and stretching with my arm in the air I let out a satisfied groan before turning to Luffy and taking the gunblade off of him. "thank you captain" I grinned "the names Fairy S. Tail or Fairys for short." I didn't listen to his response as I looked at the gunblade in my hand, it felt a little heavy but the weight was more reassuring than anything else. With a grin I located a switch on the side of the hand, after pushing it and giving a flick of the wrist the gunblade folded into it's gun form. "Damn I love this thing" I muttered before pointing it at the marines, specifically Axe-Hand. "So what now captain?"

Luffy just let out a laugh before charging forward and attacking Axe-hand. Zoro now with his swords decided to just attack the normal Marines. In less than a second Koby and I were left standing there with nothing to do as we watched the fighting. "Soooo wanna go see if there's a place to eat?" I asked eventually.

"How can you ask that?" Koby asked in shock "those two are fighting and you're worried about food!"

I was going to respond when I noticed a Marine raise his gun, aiming at Koby. Without any thought I tackled Koby to the ground and whirled around shooting another Marine who was charging us with his sword. Zoro managed to take out the shooter and a few seconds later the fighting was over with Luffy knocking Axe-Hand out.

"Heh nice shot," Zoro grinned as he walked over to me and Koby, he reached out his hand and helped pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I grinned, getting praised by Zoro was definitely an ego booster.

"Yeah thank you miss," Koby said getting to his feet "you saved my life." I just grinned and placed my gunblade in it's holster.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined suddenly "I want meat!"

….

Our group of four ended up making it to the same restaurant that Rika's mother owned. Luffy and Zoro downed plate after plate of food, Koby told everyone who would listen the story of what happened and I went to the bathroom to take a much needed leak. As I was washing my hands I saw an unforgettable sight, I saw a face of unrivalled beauty and yet it felt like a terrible nightmare. In the mirror was Lightning's face, body and clothes. I looked exactly like she did in the first Final Fantasy XIII game. Thankfully for me though I didn't have her chest and instead of her shorts I was wearing pants but otherwise I looked exactly like her. I had her shoulder length pink hair, her feminine features, her toned but slim figure. I was wearing her white coat, black boots, shoulder armour, her leg pouch and gunblade sheath that was hanging behind my ass, thankfully I was wearing brown pants instead of her tiny shorts. Taking all of this in to account I looked beautiful. I didn't wan't to look beautiful!

"I wanted her weapon not to look like her," I mumbled weakly before pausing as I remembered something that Luffy had said. _'Here you go lady this is yours right?' _my mind recalled. "oh god oh god oh god everyone thinks I'm a girl."

Without another thought I walked out of the bathroom back to our table. "Hey lady is something wrong?" Luffy asked obliviously.

That was just too much, I knew it wouldn't hurt him so as fast as I could I drew my gunblade and shot Luffy between the eyes. "I'M A GUY DAMMIT!" I shouted silencing everyone.

After a few seconds everyone reacted at once. Zoro broke into laughter, Koby began sputtering about how I was too beautiful to be a guy, a few of the restaurant patrons let out cries of distress (I did not want to think about that!), Luffy whined about getting shot and Rika's mother appeared beside me with an evil look. "I understand your frustration but please do not pull your weapon out in my restaurant again, okay?" the sweet smile and polite tone didn't fool anyone. If I drew my weapon again I would experience hell.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," I replied instantly, she was scary.

She gave a small nod "good now if you are finished with your meals I suggest that you leave soon, the families of the few Marines that you killed are likely on their way here for revenge. I along with most of the islanders here don't blame you but it would be best not to cause any trouble."

"Awww but I'm still eating," Luffy whined.

"You can take the food to go," she said coldly. "While I am thankful for what you have done, saving the town and all I would rather my restaurant and my home not be burned down." Luffy paled and nodded quickly, I think he was just as terrified of her as he was of Garp and Garp was scary.

After a few short goodbyes and a large sack of food we left the island on Luffy's little dinghy.

* * *

><p>Ok first of all the stats system is just natural ability if you don't train it it gets worse if you do train it it gets better. Zoro naturally has ten strength but he does get physically stronger through out the mangaanime and the same will happen with Fairys and his agility so do not worry he won't be over powered also he is in a new body he hasn't done much yet so he hasn't realised it but he is going to have to take some time to adjust. If he goes at full speed now it will be like Kuro, going everywhere but seeing nothing after a while he will get better at it.

As to having one arm it isn't cause of shanks. I actually came close to having one of my arms run over once because of an accident and I still have nightmares about losing it so I figured my character will be 'armless (yes i had to do a bad pun :P)

Anyway hope you liked it and please if it's not too much trouble review even if it's to tell me that I suck and should jump off of a cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the revies, can't remember who said what so i'll respond to the points i can remember.  
>Fairys being mistaken for a girl: I only have one thing to say to this...Sanji<p>

Not enough reaction: to be fair the whole execution part of one piece with axe hgand and zoro ended up with all of the marines beat up, Luffy, Zoro and koby completely unharmed except for Zoro's starvation so it wouldn't be a situation to be worried in if you know this. There will be more reactions as the story goes on.

Too much talk: sorry but it was the first chapter and they were tied to posts for half of it. The next chapters including this one will have more action in them.

Not enough description. Thank you for letting me know i'll go back and put in what fairys looks like in chapter one later today.

Fairy S. Tail is a stupid name: yes it is but Fairystail is what i use in every mmo, or game character I ever have. People normally call me Fairys for short that's essentially why i chose the name. I don't even connect it to Fairy Tail any more.

one last thing thank you for the person who gave me the stories name I actually found out it was updated recently so thank you :D

* * *

><p>I stared at the being before me as it twitched, jerked and moved. Slowly, agonizingly slow, it pulled it's self to it's feet, still hunched over. Finally it stood up properly to reveal it's face. It was a simple Marine, brown hair, brown eyes completely unforgettable that is except for the bullet hole right between the eyes. Then another one pulled it's self to it's feet and another one. Soon a hundred of them were standing there all with the same brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same bullet hole and the same vacant expression.<p>

I couldn't move, I couldn't beg or plead, I could barely even think as the stumbled towards me like a pack of zombies. Unlike zombies however they did not moan, begging for brains but they did utter a word, just one word "Murderer," it echoed through their ranks, getting louder and louder until it reverberated through my head.

Then they started to tear my flesh apart.

…

I woke up, not with a start nor a scream, I just woke up. It was a horrible nightmare and I just knew I would have it again and again and again. I didn't throw up, I didn't cry I just sat there in shock as the truth sunk in. This wasn't a manga, I killed someone, a mother lost her son, a wife lost her husband, a man lost his brother, a child lost their father I killed someone. "I-I'm a murderer," I said in disgust.

"You get used to it" came Zoro's bored voice.

I looked at the swordsman in shock, it was late at night on the dinghy and I thought he would be asleep as well, heck he spent half the manga sleeping. "Is that really a good thing though?" I asked him quietly.

Zoro shrugged "first kill?" he eventually asked me in his bored tone. I didn't answer, I didn't need to and Zoro knew that. After a few seconds of silence he started to talk "my sensei when I was growing up told me something," he began. "When you pick up a sword you are preparing to kill someone. You can't just pick up something like that and not expect to kill someone just as you can't expect someone to not try and kill you, it's foolish. So when you pick up a sword you should be prepared to die. I believe he is right. Wether it be a sword or a gun, wether you are pirate, Marine or bandit once you pick up a weapon you must be prepared to die," Zoro said solemnly. "That Marine may not have expected it but he should have been prepared for his death no matter what, and so should have his family."

I stared at Zoro in shock, never did I expect him to say something like that but his words did ring true. "Does that make it right though?" I asked "was it right to kill him?"

"It may not have been right but it was him or you and no one can fault you for your choice. Just whatever you do make sure that when you kill someone you do it for a good reason not for mindless slaughter."

I closed my eyes thinking about what he said, while the words weren't exactly comforting In nature and he even told me what I did was wrong I did feel better. Zoro's words rang with truth and fact not lies and emotions that simple fact made me feel better about myself than anything else would have. "Hey Zoro," I called out just before sleep took me "you really are a softy. Thanks."

…

Neither Zoro nor I talked about that conversation the next morning as we sailed along aimlessly, luckily I knew our next destination not that I told anyone else I couldn't change the time line too much, not until Brook joined the crew.

I found something out while we sailed along aimlessly though. I found that having only one arm was a huge disadvantage. I tried to help with the occasional rowing, this forced us to go around in circles. I spent five minutes trying to get my clothes on or off. I spent two minutes to reload the bullets in my gunblade, which is not fast enough for combat use. Having one arm would be a serious problem.

I eventually stopped thinking these thoughts when I noticed Luffy get taken away by a huge bird. "LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Zoro and I screamed at once before Zoro started rowing after him.

"Fuck Fairys can you shoot the bird down?" Zoro asked furiously.

I knew it would actually be a bad idea to do that if I did Luffy wouldn't fall into the middle of the town, he wouldn't save Nami, he wouldn't go against Buggy and Nami could end up dying. "I'll try," I said before raising my gunblade and shooting. All six shots in the guns magazine went wide, I knew the would but I had to pretend to try and help Luffy. "Sorry Zoro I missed," I tell the swordsman "and the bird will be gone before I can reload."

Zoro nodded as he continued to furiously row. Two seconds later three Buggy Pirates climbed onto the dinghy. "Where'd you lot come from?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"We were in the water, you almost killed us!" one of the pirates exclaimed.

"Huh didn't see you there," I said casually before pointing my gunblade at one of their heads. "Now here's what's going to happen you three are going to throw all of your weapons overboard, drop all of your valuables at your feet then you are going to take over the rowing for my friend here, Okay?" I asked trying to copy the evil yet sweet smile of Rika's mom.

I'd like to believe that I nailed the smile perfectly and I did. I totally nailed it, scared the pirates half to death. They just decided to try and attack us anyway, probably because the fear made them stupid I did not fail at the smile, I was very intimidating. I was!

"Please forgive us" the thee pirates begged as two of them rowed. All three pirates were covered in bruises from Zoro kicking their asses I actually didn't even have time to react before he did it.

"We didn't know you were the legendary pirate Hunter Zoro and his...sister?" one of them asked, the one not currently rowing.

"I'M A GUY DAMMIT!" I shouted as I pistol whipped the bastard, doing my best to ignore Zoro's laughter.

"Yes ma'am ….er sir. Yes sir, sorry sir," the three men said instantly.

I rolled my eyes before leaning back "whatever just keep rowing."

…

We eventually got to the town docks and disembarked, the three pirates quickly ran off to god knows where. I tired hopping from the dinghy and stared in confusion as I hopped an extra half a metre more than I expected to. "Guess I don't know my limits yet," I quietly muttered. Looking up I grinned "well let's test them out." I jumped, it was a terrible idea. I don't know exactly how high I jumped but I easily leaped higher than any of the nearby buildings and then some. The nearby buildings were roughly three stories tall. When I landed lightly on my feet I fell down onto my ass. I just remembered I had a huge, huge fear of heights.

"You can jump high," came Zoro's calm voice. "I'll search the streets for Luffy while you search from the rooftops."

"Ah no no no that's fine I can search the streets with you really," I said quickly, desperate to change Zoro's mind.

"It would be faster if you searched from the rooftops," Zoro pointed out with a raised eye.

Sighing I pulled myself to my feet "fine," I muttered "god damn peer pressure." I didn't wait for Zoro to say anything and jumped forward, trying to land on top of the nearby building. I overshot and landed on the one behind it "stupid peer pressure," I muttered again.

I looked around at the town, I knew where Luffy was he was at the tavern now I just needed to find it. From what I remember of the manga the tavern was in an open area and was larger than any of the surrounding buildings. I needed to get higher to have a proper look..

I jumped, a few seconds later I landed "okay see Fairys not so hard, now with your eyes open," I said trying to coax myself into it. After a few minutes of coaxing I heard a loud bang. Opening my eyes I saw smoke coming from a building not too far away.

I didn't steel myself, I didn't prepare myself or try to coax myself I just reacted. A second later I was flying over the streets, I didn't bother aiming for a building just a specific direction. I guess I should have tried aiming because next thing I know I'm crashing into something soft and falling to the ground.

When I gained my bearings I noticed several things. I was surrounded by clowns and I mean that literally. Luffy was in a cage. I was on top of Nami, she was cute I had to admit though not my type. When I noticed all of this I did what I do best, bullshit. Calmly I stood up and looked Buggy in the eye. "Excuse me but are you Pirate Captain Buggy the clown?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"Oh and what's your name Flashy Miss?" Buggy asked sneering at me.

He did it, he really did it. I had plans of lying, telling a great story until Zoro showed up to save all our asses but he just had to go and ruin it. I grabbed my gunblade, still in it's gun form and leaped. I leaped further than I needed to but it's okay I still hit my target. I crashed into Buggy and sent him falling to the floor, me on top of him. I then shoved my gunblade right into his chest, over his heart. "I'M A GUY GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed "CALL ME A GIRL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BLOW A GREAT BIG HOLE IN YOUR CHEST..." Buggy was terrified, he was set to beg for his life, I could have easily gotten the key to Luffy's cage and just walked out of there but I blew it "...YOU DAMN BIG NOSE!"

Time stopped for a second before Buggy let out a growl and punched me, knocking my head back "DON'T CALL ME BIG NOSE WOMAN!" Buggy screamed.

I punched forward with my left hand only to stare blankly before I remembered, oh right I don't have a left hand. I head-butted him. "I'M A GUY YOU BIG NOSED IDIOT. WHAT CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A GUY AND A GIRL?"

What came next was...interesting to say the least. For several minutes Buggy and I wrestled on the floor throwing insults, he called me woman, I called him big nose. Normally we wouldn't have ever dared do this but every insult just made us angrier and angrier as our fighting lost all semblance of form and turned into a small brawl complete with hair pulling, groin shots and attempted eye gouging. I'm sure I saw Nami taking a few bets while this happened but I may have been wrong.

The brawl stopped after a few minutes when we rolled off of the side of the building, unfortunately I landed on my back my head smashing into the ground. "Well well well it looks like I am the flashy victor" Buggy sneered drawing a knife.

I watched, almost unseeing as the knife was slowly lowered to my neck. All the while Buggy was cackling like a maniac. I was going to die I thought almost detached. I didn't feel fear at my impending death it was just a fact, it felt like I was watching a movie through someone else's eyes like it was not truly real. The knife was at my neck when Buggy paused seemingly gloating at my imminent demise. Then Buggy was sent flying.

I was still too dazed to look but the fist stretched over my head led me to believe that Luffy had just saved my life again. I would have to thank him later. A few seconds after Buggy was sent flying I was being pulled to my feet, it seemed that Nami was trying to save me as well, I wonder why I don't think we actually talked to each other yet.

"Come on!" Nami hissed as she began to drag me down the street "we have to get out of here."

I saw Zoro appear down the street and run right past us as he drew his swords. The sound of battle followed Nami and I as we ran. Eventually we lost everyone and Nami dragged me into a random house before pushing me down onto a couch. "Are you all right?" she asked me, worried.

The feeling of detachment was starting to lift by now and I was able to slowly nod. Nami gave a small smile "that's good. That pirate, Luffy, seemed to be worried about you. I assume you're on his crew," she stated.

I gave another nod before managing to ask "why...help me?"

"That pirate is a good person," she stated. "I don't like pirates but I can understand that he isn't like the others. As soon as you fell off of the roof he screamed your name, worried that you were hurt he begged me to free him so that he could help you. A regular pirate wouldn't be so loyal to someone else."

"Thank you," I managed to get out. "I'm Fairys by the way."

"The name's Nami," she said with a wide smile.

"Our new navigator," came Luffy's voice. Turning around I saw him and Zoro walking into the room. Both of them were covered in cuts, though nothing serious, and Luffy held my gunblade.

"I'm not your navigator," Nami growled out only to be ignored.

"Thank you for saving me again," I told Luffy appreciatively "and thank you for getting my gunblade for me."

"We're nakama," Luffy said as is it explained everything and it did.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked, "you were pretty out of it."

I grinned as I took my gunblade out of Luffy's hands "i'm great. So what happened to the clown?"

"Still alive," Zoro growled. "he has some weird powers. Probably eaten a Devil Fruit."

"Well let's go kick his ass then," I grinned "I'm sure Luffy can do it easily."

"Yosh and then Nami will be our navigator," Luffy cheered.

"I never agreed to that!" Nami shouted before pausing "but if you let me keep his treasure we can team up for a while."

Luffy grinned nice and wide "let's goooo!" he shouted.

We all followed him out the door. We were going to kick some clown ass.

…

Halfway to the bar where buggy was holed up we came across Mohji on top of his golden furred lion (I don't know why the anime made him green and purple). While seeing him come towards us I smirked and drew my gunblade pointing it at him. "I'll handle him guys you go on ahead," I told the others. A few seconds later they were gone.

"Heh you must be pretty stupid if you think you have a chance of getting away alive," Mohji sneered. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Beast Tamer Mohji."

"And I am someone with a gun pointed at your head," I pointed out. To show my point I aimed it to the side and pulled the trigger, giving off a warning shot. Well that was the idea but the unmistakeable click of an empty chamber rang through the street.

I paled instantly, the blood rushing from my face. I forgot to reload it after I shot at the huge bird this morning. Oh I am so so so fucked. I know Mohji's weak but Richie is a lion the size of a car for crying out loud.

Mohji's sneer grew bigger "well well well it seems that you don't have any bullets," he mocked. "Give up now and I promise your death will be swift."

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of imminent defeat. "How about you give up instead?" I asked weakly. With a switch of a button and a flick of my wrist my gunblade was in it's sword form "before I carve you up like a Sunday roast."

My bluff was weak and Mohji knew it "get him Richie" he ordered.

The lion let out a loud roar before it charged me. Just before it reached me I leaped backwards avoiding a swipe of it's claws and moving around ten metres down the street. "Too slow," I mocked while desperately thinking don't piss yourself, don't piss yourself, don't piss yourself over and over again.

Mohji and Richie let out a growl before once more the lion charged. Once more I leaped backwards. This happened again and again until my back hit a building.

"Heh looks like you have nowhere left to run," Mohji sneered. "Looks like this is it for you girlie."

I narrowed my eyes at that, even as Richie pounced forward. I couldn't beat the lion in a feat of strength, I knew that, but I had to make Mohji pay for calling me girlie. Giving a small smirk I knew exactly what to do, I gathered as much strength in my legs as I could and I leaped. Up and up I went, I watched as the lion and it's rider crashed into the wall, briefly dazed by the impact. As I started to fall down I prepared myself, twisting so I would face the correct direction and bending my knees to help with the impact. Lightly I landed on Richie's back right behind Mohji. Faster than either man or lion could react I had my gunblade at Mohji's back. "So tell me," I began trying to sound nonchalant. "What did you call me? It sounded like you called me girlie but I am obviously a guy so you couldn't have been stupid enough to call me that could you?" I asked pushing the tip of my blade hard into his back, drawing a little blood.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Mohji stammered "p-p-please d-don't kill me."

I smirked, I like to think it was an evil smirk that promised pain. "Oh don't worry I won't kill you just make you take a little nap," I told him. Before Mohji could react I planted my foot on the back of his head and kicked forward, sending his head crashing into the brick wall and knocking him out. I watched in amusement as he slowly fell off of the lion before I pressed my blade to the back of Richie's neck. "Can you understand me?" I asked the lion.

After a few seconds Richie gave a small, fearful nod of his head.

"And you will do as I say won't you," I ordered more than asked.

Once again Richie gave a nod.

I grinned time to make an entrance "very well. I want you to take me to the bar. Try anything stupid and I will kill you but if you be a good kitty then I may let you leave with your life." I wasn't actually going to kill Richie, I had no reason to after all and he posed no threat to Luffy or Zoro or even me at the moment.

Richie let out a small mewl of defeat before he slowly turned and began to lumber his way to the bar.

…

I like to think that I looked awesome arriving to the battle site on top of a huge lion. I had my eyes closed and was lying back as if I didn't have a care in the world. What I was actually doing though was straining my ears to catch every bit of sound I could. If Luffy and Zoro were still fighting then the sounds of battle would be clear as day, if Luffy had won then I would hear him shouting and laughing in glee, if Buggy had somehow won then I would hear him gloating. I heard Luffy shouting.

"Hey how'd the fight go?" I asked, lazily opening one eye and surveying the scene. The bar was destroyed, unconscious bodies were everywhere, Buggy's limbs were tied up and Nami was dry humping a bag of treasure. Luffy and Zoro stood there, Luffy was cheering excitedly and Zoro had a smirk on his face, that is until they saw me and Richie.

Nami froze in shock.

Zoro appeared almost uninterested

Luffy had stars in his eyes "WOW FAIRYS THAT LOOKS SO COOL. I WANT A RIDE AS WELL!" he shouted.

I smirked and tapped Richie's neck with my blade "Richie kneel," I ordered. A second later the lion was kneeling.

Instantly Luffy jumped on. "Zoro, Nami you guys hop on as well," Luffy ordered excitedly.

"Yeah come on guys it beats walking," I grinned.

Zoro casually hopped on, falling asleep almost straight away. Nami on the other hand looked hesitant as if Richie would attack her any second now. "relax Nami it'll be fine," I told her with a smile "besides that is a lot of treasure to carry, it would be easier if Richie carried it instead wouldn't it?"

After a few seconds Nami gave a weak nod "fine but if anything happens to my treasure you'll pay me back with three hundred percent interest," she declared.

I let out a small laugh "whatever you say now come on hop on."

Still a little uncertain she hopped on and with that we made our way to the docks, and to our next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but i wanted to make this a two chaper arc so i'll leave it as it is for now. sorry.  
>Now onto reviews :)<br>Ultima-Owner: thanks I'm glad you liked the shouting match between Buggy and fairys. i couldn't stop grinning as I imagined it while writing it.

PCeshire: Sorry but Fairys is based on me (no matter how loosely it may be) for instance i am terrified of heights and always wanted to be a speed deomn. however as a result fairys won't get into any Yaoi and i'll even try to keep him from any relationships. Sorry but that's just how it is.

Kushjay805 (think I got it right) and Guest: thanks i'm glad you guys enjoyed it so far :) I hope you feel the same about this chapter.

* * *

><p>Something was strange when we showed up to Syrup village. There was no slingshot attacks, or flags rising or Usopp appearing to threaten us with his eight million super being pirate soldiers. There was just quite.<p>

Something was wrong.

"I know you are there. Come out and we won't have to hurt you," I shouted following a small hunch that maybe the famed liar was hiding.

There was a loud scream of fearr and then someone fell out of the nearby bushes, off the small cliff and into the sand right in front of us. The long nose and bushy hair made it obvious who it was.

Instantly Usopp righted himself and backed as far away from us as possible, pointing his slingshot at us as he did "st-st-stay back. I-i'm ar-armed and my c-crew w-will be along sh-shortly," he stammered fearfully.

Now I'm sure you're thinking just why is Usopp so terrified of us after all he wasn't so terrified of Luffy, Zoro and Nami in the manga. We can all admit that I'm not exactly terrifying as well, so why is he so scared? Well that would be my fault you see as a result of my actions the Strawhat's had a new member, even though he was terrified with us. I didn't want to bring him along but Luffy ordered it. Anyway Long story short show up to an island riding on a huge lion and apparently people freak out, who knew?

I looked at Luffy curious to see what our captains reaction to this would be. "You're a pirate too?" he asked excitedly. "Awesome you must have been on loads of adventures! Where's your ship? You got any meet? How many on your crew? Where's the meat? What's your name? Is it good meat?"

Luffy was forced to stop when Nami punched him "forget about the meat can't you tell that he's terrified?" she shouted.

"H-hey I'm not t-terrified," Usopp shouted back.

Zoro scoffed, Luffy laughed, Nami glared a him and I just gave him a kind smile "relax none of these idiots are going to hurt you. Just don't stand between Luffy and meat and you'll be perfectly fine, you may end up with a headache though."

"I'm not terrified!" Usopp exclaimed "after all I have eighty million Pirate soldiers that will squash you all like bugs."

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted stars in his eyes.

"You idiot he's obviously lying," Nami snapped.

"Gah how did you know?" Usopp asked in fear.

I rolled my eyes at his antics "you do know even the great Whitebeard doesn't have that many men, then there's the fact that this island doesn't have enough space for that many men, there are almost no ships in the harbour...it's just a pathetic lie really," I pointed out.

Luffy and Zoro began to laugh at Usopp's dejected face while Nami just glared at the two as if they were idiots.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp shouted. He was standing there glaring at his with his slingshot drawn. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

I smirked waiting for Luffy to say his famous words.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing...to use it?" Luffy asked suddenly serious.

"Wha?" Usopp asked too shocked to use actual words.

"I'm saying that guns aren't for threats they're for actions are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy finished.

Zoro drew his sword while I drew my gunblade, pointing the barrel at Usopp. "I can assure you we're real pirates," Zoro announced "choose your next actions carefully."

After a few tense seconds Usopp fell back on to his ass "real pirates are more intimidating because they can actually back up what they say, that's so cool," he muttered.

Luffy, Zoro and I just broke into laughter while Nami glared weakly at us, muttering something about boys no doubt. Shortly after Luffy explained how he had stolen the line he used from Shanks and everything was great.

…

We were walking to the local inn when it happened. When I say walking I mean everyone else was walking and I was riding along on Richie.

"Ummm you're not going to be allowed to bring that lion into town," Usopp pointed out nervously.

I glared at him, I'm pretty sure Richie did too. "Oh and why not? What's wrong with bringing Richie here into town?" I asked. I knew what the reason was and I fully understood it. This wasn't the grand line, a lion was very unusual and people would panic. I just liked messing with Usopp.

"Fairys stop it. You know everyone will get frightened if they see Richie," Nami declared glaring at me.

I gave a small pout "fine but can you guys make sure to pick us up some food? I don't want to leave Richie alone so I guess we'll just stay around here," I said gesturing to the long empty road.

Hearing the word food Luffy quickly ran off dragging Usopp and Zoro along with him. "Don't worry I'll get you some food," Nami promised before chasing after the others.

Once the others were gone I jumped off of Richie with a small grin. "okay I have a rough idea of how high and how far I can jump now for my speed. Let's see if I remember correct an average lion can do fifty miles per hour which equals about one hundred metres for four to five seconds (the same speed as soru funnily enough) you are a bit bigger so you'll be slower. You would probably do one hundred metres in seven to eight seconds if we include the fact that you have to accelerate," I murmur to myself more than to the lion, probably confusing him. Shaking my self out of my thoughts I turned to Richie "okay here's what's going to happen, you see that tree there?" I asked pointing to a nearby tree "and that one there," I pointed to another tree roughly three hundred metres away. "What we are going to do is have a race from one tree to the next. Understand?"

Richie nodded fearfully, guess he's still terrified I'll kill him. "Oh and you better go as fast as you can," I ordered "or..." I let it drop away knowing it would frighten the lion more that way. A second later he was standing beside one tree ready to go.

I grinned as I got into position, I didn't bother stretching or getting into a runners stance. "Okay on three we go," I order Richie. "One, two, three."

The race was short and quick, the time it took us to do it was faster than possible in my previous life. Problem is I had trouble stopping. End over end I went tumbling until I finally came to a stop. Groaning a bit I pulled myself to my feet and looked back. "fuck I tumbled over fifty metres," I muttered in surprise before looking at Richie. "Any idea how much I beat you buy?"

Richie stared at me nervously for a few seconds before tapping the ground four times. "four seconds?" I asked only to get a nod. I grin happily "assuming my guess estimate was right then that means I can do one hundred metres in six to seven seconds, not bad."

I grinned excitedly,, I had never been athletic in fact I used to be unfit but this was exciting I wondered just what I could do. Smirking I turned to a nearby tree and ran towards it as fast as I could. My plan was to jump and then rebound off of it using my legs. I crashed into the tree.

"That better not be laughing I hear," I growled at Richie. Instantly the lion stopped making any noise.

I pulled myself to my feet for the second time that day thanking god Manga physics meant I was barely even bruised. Once more I readied myself in front of the tree with a bit more distance this time. Taking a breath I ran forward, not at full speed, more like half speed. Just before I reached the tree I jumped...and got stuck in the branches.

"Okay third times the charm," I growled to myself as I dropped out of the tree. Once more I prepared myself, I ran forward, I jumped. My feet hit the side of the tree and then I pushed off. I was flying..."OH SHIT!" I screamed my fear of heights kicking in. Seeing the ground get further and further away was terrifying, it was horrible. Thankfully it ended and soon was falling. "Not good not good not good," I muttered, bringing my arms up I shielded my head and prepared for a rough landing.

I landed hard and stayed like that for several minutes, trying to ignore the pain in my body. When it was done I broke into laughter. It was great, I was faster than anyone had a right to be, I could jump higher and further than humanly possible. It was fantastic now if only I could control it and get rid of my fear of heights.

"What are you doing?" came Nami's annoyed tone, guess the laughing weirded her out or something.

Sitting up I noticed she was there along with Zoro and two brats, in her hand was a bag that I hoped contained food. "Just doing some thinking," I said with a small smile "is that my food?"

Nami nodded and passed me the bag "I wasn't sure what to get you but figured you would like a burger," she announced.

I nodded and took the bag quickly taking the burger out and beginning to eat. Once I was finished I noticed that Zoro was asleep, the two brats were staring at Richie in fright, Nami was glaring at me and Richie looked like he was starving. I sighed "Richie there's a forest down near the beach. Go and hunt for some food if you want but be back in an hour." None of us even saw him move, there was just a trail of dust.

We all just sat there in silence for a few minutes before Nami piped up "I've been meaning to ask, what kind of weapon is that?" she asked gesturing to my gunblade "how can it be both a sword and a gun?"

I drew it, holding it up to show her "it's a gunblade. It's quite simple really the blade part folds into the front of the gun barrel when it's in blade form. In gun form it folds over the barrel. Rumour has it that it was created by Vegapunk, I'm not sure if it's true but it's been with me for a long time," I lied.

Nami frowned in confusion "who's Vegapunk? He sounds familiar but I can't place the name."

"He's a genius scientist. It is said that his ideas are five hundred years ahead of anything else made today," I explained.

"Wow that's awesome," one of the brats exclaimed.

I nodded "yeah but I've never had proper training with it so I'm pretty much an amateur when it comes to a fight."

"But you beat Mohji," Nami pointed out in slight confusion.

"I got lucky," I replied with a shrug.

"WAAAAHHHH IT'S A CREEPY BACKWARDS MAN!" a third brat screamed running towards us.

I knew who he was talking about. Jango was on his way here. The master hypnotist, first mate of the Kuro Pirates and soon to be member of Black Cage Hina's crew in the Marines. Jango wasn't actually a bad person in this world, more like someone who did what he needed to do and what he needed to do was keep Kuro happy. Despite all of this I had no desire to meet the man just yet. I pulled myself to my feet "I'm gonna go and find Richie I'll see you guys later," I announced before running to the forest at top speed.

Once I reached the forest I slowed down to about half speed and made my way through the trees. I didn't bother trying to call for Richie, to be honest I was here to try and practice some more. It would be really hard trying to explain to everyone just how I was able to move faster than I could control after all.

I ran through the forest dodging trees, leaping over roots and streams doing my best just to keep moving. Every couple of minutes I would gradually increase my speed. After ten minutes I was running at seventy five percent speed. When I reached eighty percent I started to have trouble. The trees were to close together, the roots were too numerous. I tripped and hit a few trees but still kept going. At ninety percent I was doing more crashing and tripping than running eventually I decided to stop for a bit.

"Okay I can see perfectly fine I just can't react fast enough yet," I muttered before drawing my gunblade. "Let's see how fast I can move while attacking."

Once more I rushed through the tree's, attacking with my gunblade as I did. After a minute of that I stopped and looked at what I had done. I hadn't cut completely through any of the trees but deep cuts from my blade were everywhere. It looked similar to when Kuro used his Shakushi attack, though I wasn't at his level.

"I'd probably have a similar combat style to him," I mused aloud. "Just keep moving, never stay still all the while attacking every enemy in sight. Hit and run tactics would be useful as well. I would also have to take the time to teach myself some haki. I knew how to learn Observation but Armament I'd have to guess at. Maybe try and meditate, focusing all of my will on my gunblade then attacking with it would help?" I shrugged I'd figure it out later when I am able to use my body correctly at it's maximum.

Having a basic idea of what I could now do I went off in search of Richie, calling his name as I did. Training more today would be pointless. I would rest up and plan for tomorrow's battle, hopefully I will be of some actual use.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's chapter 4. It's a tad smaller than the rest but i hope you guys will enjoy it. Sorry about the wait as well. oh yeah i've already thought about a sequel I want to do for this story so I guess I have to try and finish this if i want to do the sequel.  
>Well anyways you all know the drill read and review and if you have any tips, advice or thoughts please let me know :D<p>

* * *

><p>After I found Richie I met up with Luffy and the others. Luffy informed me that Kuro was attacking the next day and that we would help Usopp. I have to admit Usopp looked a little cool talking about how he would protect his village, just a little cool though.<p>

I watched as everyone set up the oil slide on the hill. I almost suggested doing it on the other hill by the other beach but decided not to worry. No one important died last time and it was Usopp's bravery that caused him to be allowed to join the crew so it wasn't too important. Just leave it as it is supposed to be and everything would work out in the end.

"Hey I think I hear battle cries," I told the others casually. "it sounds like they're coming from the beach where we docked our boats."

"Wh-wha?" Usopp asked fearfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Pirate attacking other beach. This wrong beach. We go protect other beach. Stop pirates. Save town. Understand?" I asked teasingly.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Usopp shouted in indignation.

"Whatever let's go," I muttered. I patted Richie's back "Richie go," I ordered my loyal steed.

I smirked in amusement as Richie began to run. I heard Usopp telling Luffy to run north. I heard Zoro cursing Nami. I heard Usopp freaking out and I heard the pirates screaming their war cries. I was about to go into a battle but if Usopp could survive it originally then so could I, and if it got rough I had my big ass lion to protect me.

When we reached the hill I saw fifty or so pirates running up the hill screaming bloody murder, seriously what was the point of the screaming? Hmm that would work. "Richie why don't you let out your battle cry," I suggested.

I like to think that a few pirates pissed themselves because of Richie's roar, it was intimidating after all. They all stood their staring at the intimidating sight we made. I was casually sitting on Richie's head, my gunblade drawn and aimed at them. I knew they were scared I would be if I was in their position.

"GET HER!" one random pirate screamed before they all charged en mass. I guess they weren't as terrified as I hoped, but they would be.

My eyes wandered over the mass of pirates charging towards me. I could feel Richie trembling in fear beneath me but I ignored it. Finally my eyes locked on to my target. I casually, coolly, stood up and prepared myself. I wasn't worried about my imminent death I was too pissed off. I crouched, tensing the muscles in my legs then I leaped. I didn't bother limiting my power, I didn't need to. I just aimed myself and leaped. I hit my target dead on, my feet landing on his chest and sending him flying back ten metres. When he landed, I landed too, my feet still on his chest and the barrel of my gunblade held to his chest.

"Did you just call me a girl?" I asked quietly. "I'm sure you didn't because I am obviously a guy aren't I?"

All of the pirates stopped, looking at me in fear. I know for a fact that the pirate I was crouched on pissed himself.

"I will ask you again. Did. You. Call. Me. A. Girl?" I growled out, jabbing my gunblade with each word.

The pirate shook his head fearfully. I knew he was lying, I knew it was him who shouted 'get her'. I knew all of this but I wanted to make an impression on the bastard more than I wanted to hurt him.

"That's right. You didn't call me a girl did you? I am obviously a guy and as such would never be mistaken for a girl would I?" I growled out.

He nodded his head this time, still too afraid to say anything. I was going to let him go then but the way his eyes locked onto something to my left made me wary. Reacting on instinct I leaped backwards, just avoiding a sword. The sword actually ended up slashing the guy who called me a girl. I gave a quick shot of my gunblade shooting my attacker before I landed just in front of the pirates.

The calm that was brought on by the anger left me quickly. Now that the guy who called me a girl was dead I had no reason to be angry anymore, now I was terrified. I had a large group of pirates staring at me with murder in their eyes, and a little fear. So I decided to try and bluff it.

"You know you guys are sooo slow," I called out casually. "i mean I knocked one of you over, had a conversation, jumped back here and shot another one of you guys before most of you could even react. You are all so slow and pathetic."

Note to self: next time I try and bluff it, Don't insult the enemy it just pisses them off.

I leaped back from another slash and landed near Richie. Quickly I jumped on the lion's head and started shooting with my gunblade. I was only able to take out five pirates before I ran out of ammo.

Where the hell was Usopp and Nami? What about Zoro and Luffy? Where were they? I thought pathetically as I switched my weapon to sword form. "Richie get out of here," I ordered the lion as I jumped in front of the pirates. Not many people knew this about me but when it came to animals I cared more about them than I did people. I used to spend some time each week feeding the sparrows in my old life. I got more upset when an animal died than a human. I would not let Richie die if I could help it.

"just imagine it's the forest," I muttered to myself before I charged forward at full speed. I crashed into most of the pirates, tripped and got cut on their swords several times before I made it past the group. I was able to take out four pirates in my charge thankfully though. I didn't bother slowing down my charge, yesterday proved it was too hard and turning would take too much time. I rushed forward, past Jango and leaped. My feet hit the side of the black Cat Pirate's ship before I pushed off. I was now rushing up the hill. I crashed through the pirates once more, attacking them and being attacked in turn. I didn't make it to the other side of the group though. A pirate with a hammer managed to hit me, sending pain through my body, breaking several ribs and sending me flying.

Then the fists and the blades came. The pirates attacking me were sent flying and Luffy and Zoro were standing there.

"T-took y-your time," I managed to weakly get out.

"Blame Nami," Zoro said at the same time as Luffy said "blame Usopp."

I was about to respond with a smart ass comment when I felt something grab the back of my coat and start pulling me. Looking over my shoulder I noticed it was Richie and he was pulling me up the hill, away from the battle.

"I told you to get out of here," I weakly scolded the lion. Richie just rolled his eyes and let out a small huff letting me know he thought I was an idiot.

Once Richie had pulled me up the hill and to the side he laid down and acted as a nice, furry something for me to lean against as we watched the fights go on.

"H-hey are you al-alright?" came Usopp's voice as the long nosed liar appeared next to me Nami beside him.

"Yeah Fairys that looked like it hurt," Nami piped in.

I shrugged "someone had to fight. If I didn't do anything then they would have gotten up the hill and been almost impossible to stop," I pointed out.

I noticed the two look down a bit in guilt. They must have been there watching me get my ass kicked. They probably though I could handle it and didn't see much point to interfere. I couldn't blame them from what I read in the manga they didn't get into fights unless it was absolutely necessary and as long as I was still standing it wasn't necessary for them to fight. I still wish they had helped though.

There was a loud roar and we watched as Luffy ran towards the pirates, through them, past them and attacked the ship. "that idiot," Nami muttered to herself as she stared at Luffy.

"Relax everything will be fine," I told her with a small smile.

We watched the fight as Zoro took on the pirates. Then two more pirates showed up, one was thin the other fat both of them were crying. Just before Zoro attacked them the thin one managed to steal 6two of his swords and chuck them away.

I reloaded my gun, it took a bit of time but it needed doing. "Nami grab Zoro's swords and chuck them to him, we'll cover you," I told the redhead.

With a nod Nami was off. "Usopp watch the hypnotist if he gets near Nami shoot him."

"H-hai," Usopp said nervously. I was happy to see that even though he was scared he readied his slingshot.

Just before Nami reached Zoro's swords Usopp and I started shooting. My shots went wide on purpose, I had terrible aim at range and meant to use them to startle Jango more than anything. Usopp's shot's were dead on and I couldn't stop laughing as Jango got hit right between the legs.

With a quick throw from Nami Zoro had his swords and effortlessly took out the thin pirate and attacked the fat one.

A cry from Nami drew my attention and I turned to see she was desperately defending against Jango. The hypnotist was throwing his rings at her as she defended with her staff. It was clear that Nami would lose if something wasn't done soon. I weakly pulled myself to my feet, using Richie as a support, and started to stumble over down the hill. "Usopp help Nami," I ordered the liar "I'll wake Luffy up."

"b-but you're injured!" Usopp called after me.

"Someone has to wake him up and Nami needs your help," I pointed out as I struggled down the hill.

After a few more steps I felt something knock my feet out from behind and I found myself sitting on Richie's head. "Stupid lion," I muttered as Richie carried me down the hill towards Luffy.

We managed to make our way past Zoro's fight, past all of the unconscious pirates. Past Jango who was defending against Nami and Usopp's attacks to the sleeping body of Luffy.

"YOU'RE LATE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF JANGO?" came the angry voice of Kuro.

Everyone on the hill paused. Nami, Usopp, Richie and the pirates did so in fright. Zoro paused in interest and I paused because my ride had stopped.

"Er well you see..." Jango began nervously "you said they wouldn't be a problem."

I pulled myself off of the frozen Richie and continued to make my way the last few feet to Luffy.

"I did say that," Kuro confirmed. "And they shouldn't have been a problem. Even if they did get some backup, it's only a one armed girl and her lion. Have the Black Cat Pirates fallen so far?" Kuro asked with contempt.

I paused just a step away from Luffy, so close. "Richie wake up our captain," I growled before I turned around and stalked up the hill ignoring the pain in my ribs.

I stalked past Jango who was knocked out by one of Usopp's lead stars.

I stalked past Zoro who managed to take out the fat pirate.

I stalked right up to Kuro. "What did you call me?" I growled stepping right into his face.

Kuro sneered "Do you really think that you can threaten me girl?"

I saw red and swung my gunblade intent on taking off that pompous asshole's head. He easily stepped out of the way of my attack and put on his catclaws. "You know I feel a little sluggish. Maybe you can help me warm up a bit?" he sneered.

I let out a small growl and leaped forward with a kick then a slash. Kuro easily managed to sidestep both of the attacks. "Hold still," I growled as I lunged forward once more. This time as he avoided my attack he kicked me in the stomach.

"FAIRYS!" came the cries of Zoro, Nami and Usopp. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoro approach to help me fight.

"Stay out of this," I told Zoro as I weakly pulled myself to my feet. "I'm not done yet."

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Zoro said coldly.

"I'll be fine," I grinned "after all I'm too awesome to die." Not waiting for an answer I decided to try something. It was my last hope off managing to hit Kuro but I would pull it off, I would make him pay for calling me a girl. Focusing on what I needed to do I moved forward faster than before. My foot hit the ground once with no problems. Twice with only minor discomfit. Three times with a slight twinge. Four times with mild pain. Five times and it started to burn. Six times and it was intense. Seven times and I collapsed as the muscles in my legs were torn. I grinned despite the pain. I hadn't managed a complete Soru but it was enough to nick Kuro with my blade.

"Got ya," I managed to get out weakly before I collapsed behind the pirate.

The rage that filled Kuro's face would have been amusing if it wasn't directed at me. The only thing that managed to save me was Luffy's fist come flying forwards and hitting Kuro right between the eyes. "Zoro take care of Fairys," Luffy ordered "the butler is mine."

what came next was an epic fight as Luffy kicked Kuro's ass. I made sure to try and pay as much attention as I could to Kuro's fighting style. Despite my feelings about him I had to admit that I could learn a few things from Kuro. Soon the fight was over and I allowed myself to be reintroduced with the sandman...well the awesome one not the lame one known as crocodile.


	5. Chapter 5: A really really stupid idea

Hey guys just a heads up I did not plan for this to happen at all but it sorta did and don't worry Fairys won't become too strong more like out of the nine strawhats he would just be below Sanji in strength. The monster trio will still be stringer than him.

* * *

><p>I stared at the woman in front of me with a cold glare. She wished to subject me to an unspeakable torture and I would do my best to avoid said horror. Sadly she wasn't going to back down.<p>

"Fairys-san you are injured and need rest," Kaya said sternly.

"I am fine," I lied "now let me past."

It seemed Kaya wasn't having any of it "you have several broken ribs, the muscles in your legs are severely damaged and you are covered in cuts," she pointed out "It's a miracle that you are able to even stand now get back in that bed."

I glared at Kaya. I knew everything she said was true but I couldn't do as she said. In the manga the Strawhat's left the island all most instantly after the fight if I stayed and rested up then it would be several days before we leave the island. Who knows how much of the time-line several days could make. At the very worst I'm sure Johnny or Yosuku would die from scurvy, I don't remember who had it. So you can see why I needed to leave now.

"Get back in the bed," Kaya ordered.

"Move out of the way," I growled.

Kaya and I kept on arguing neither one of us giving up until Luffy eventually walked in and told me that we were staying the night as the goat guy had offered us rooms and more importantly meat. Guess we were staying.

…

Finally after six days we were leaving the bloody island. Kaya after finding out about Luffy's obsession with meat had used it to keep us on the island, this allowed her to try and keep me in bed resting. It was only after six days that Luffy had announced his boredom and that we would be leaving, Kaya gifted us with the Going Merry, Usopp joined our crew and we sailed off on our new ship.

I looked around the Going Merry as we sailed along. Luffy was eagerly exploring everywhere, Usopp was painting on the sail, Zoro and Richie were sleeping and Nami was looking at the navigation charts. Everyone was so care free, I on the other-hand couldn't be that way. I couldn't help but remember how Kuro had easily beaten me. I know he was a captain and really strong but Zoro and Sanji would have put up a better fight than I did. I didn't have any illusions of being a member of the monster trio but I refused to be weak, I refused to be in a position where I was helpless once again. I needed to be stronger.

Well I knew what I needed but the question was how to get there? First of all I needed a specific fighting style as it would help me in the long run. Considering my high agility a speed based fighting style would be best. I'd also need it to be hit and run based as I can't take as much damage as the others. Learning Soru, Haki, Kuro's Shakushi would all be useful. I'd also need to learn how to use my gunblade properly as well. "Hmmm Soru and Shakushi would be the most important thing's to learn for now," I muttered to myself "problem is my legs aren't strong enough for Soru and I only saw the Shakushi for a few minutes it will be hard to learn."

I jumped to my feet with a plan of action in mind. It took a few minutes of searching through the store room until I found exactly what I needed. A few minutes of staring at the mast later I realised I needed help. Luffy was playing, Usopp was painting, Zoro was sleeping so I decided to ask Nami.

"Hey Nami," I grinned as I walked up to her "mind helping me for a minute?"

"It'll cost you," Nami smirked obviously trying to get as much money as possible.

I smirked "well tell you what, you don't help me I can't train, I can't train I don't get stronger, if that happens then I can't help protect you in a fight," I pointed out. "But if you want to help with the fighting more often then I guess it's okay."

Nami sighed "what do you need?"

I held up the rope in my hand "I need this wrapped around the mast to make it a training post. I would do it myself but two hands are needed." If manga had taught me anything it's that hitting a wooden post wrapped with rope is a good training idea.

"You don't seem like the type to focus on your training," Nami pointed out while wrapping the rope for me.

I shrugged "I'm not but I need to be stronger if I want to use Soru without destroying the muscles in my legs."

Nami winced as she finished up "why do you go through so much to be stronger?" she asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked her "If I'm not strong enough then there may come a time when I'm not able to help you guys and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." Thoughts of Arlong Park, Enies Lobby and Ace's Execution filled my head.

Nami nodded solemnly, obviously lost in her own thoughts. After a few seconds she gave a fake smile "well good luck," she said before walking off to her room.

I watched her go for a few seconds. I didn't mean to upset her with what I said I was mainly just stating a fact. I would apologise later.

I shrouded again and got to training. I ended up doing three hundred kicks with each leg before I decided to take a rest falling onto the deck exhausted. It wasn't enough, I needed to be able to do more and I needed to be faster at it had taken me close to twenty minutes to do six hundred kicks that's one kick every two seconds. Problem is for a move like Soru or Shakushi I needed to do more than that in a shorter time. Six hundred kicks in ten minutes would be a good start. After giving myself a small rest I hopped to my feet and went back to kicking the mast.

"Want a spar?" came Zoro's voice as the swordsman sat against the ships railing his eyes still closed.

I shook my head "I have no chance against you but I wouldn't mind some advice if you could give it."

"Oi hey guys," Usopp called interrupting our conversation "I see a battleship, it looks damaged."

Zoro and I looked over and we did in fact see the battleship. "Yosh let's go and explore it!" Luffy ordered.

"Don't be an idiot it's probably got Maine on it, it's a Marine battleship you idiot!" Nami shouted "let's just go around it."

While everyone was staring at the battleship I was looking around for something different. I saw that the battleship was docked, presumably the Baratie was on the other side but that was not what I was looking for. Ah there it is that single little raft with the green candles and the creepy swordsman on it. "Relax Nami," I told her "that battleship isn't going to be around for much longer."

As if to prove me right the battleship was sliced in half and began to fall, most of it sinking into the ocean with only a little bit staying above the waves. Nami, Usopp and Richie stared at me in astonishment. "You're like a psychotic or something," Luffy said in awe.

"You mean psychic not psychotic and I'm not. I just noticed that Hawkeye Mihawk over there drew his sword as his raft came up to the battleship," I said as I pointed at Mihawk possibly the coolest character in One Piece.

Everyone stared in shock except for Zoro who had a look of intense focus. "P-perhaps we should l-leave," Usopp stuttered.

"No," Zoro growled "I want to meet him."

"B-but he'll kill us!" Nami exclaimed.

"Relax we'll be fine," I grinned.

"We're going to meet him," Luffy said seriously.

With his order we had no choice but to comply and we sailed forward to meet the sichibukai and world's greatest swordsman. Must contain fangasm.

"Just killing time," Hawkeye answered Krieg's unheard question. Must contain fangasm.

Everyone stared in shock "you attacked us, hounded us for almost a week just to kill some time?" Krieg asked in shock.

"It's a hobby of mine," Hawkeye explained. Must contain fangasm.

"So you're Hawkeye Mihawk" Zoro's voice stated. We all looked around in shock and noticed that Zoro somehow ended up on the ruined remains of the battleship.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"World's greatest swordsman and one of the strongest people alive," I told him. It was then I had an idea. A stupid, crazy, stupid, ridiculous, stupid, suicidal idea. Did I mention it was stupid? It was very very stupid but I couldn't pass up the chance to take it. If it worked it would have been great, wonderful, amazing, miraculous. I would probably end though but as I said it could be worth the risk.

Making sure everyone was occupied by Zoro and Mihawk I jumped over the edge of Merry onto the battleship. From the battleship I jumped onto the roof of the Baratie and made my way inside. I calmly made my way through the kitchen into the restaurant and grabbed the most expensive bottle of wine there was...well I think it was the most expensive it turns out I can't read the language...it had a lot of numbers though.

After grabbing the bottle I headed outside. I saw Luffy hanging on the railing of the Baratie, Usopp and Richie were on the deck with a bleeding Zoro and Nami was no where in sight. Mihawk was also sailing away. "LUFFY!" I called out getting his attention "Nami is heading to Arlong Park, I'll meet you there." Before Luffy could reply I jumped off of the Baratie onto the battleship. Jumping from piece to piece until I reached the end. Gathering all of the strength in my legs I ran forward and jumped, my aim Mihawk's raft. As I said before it was a stupid idea.

Just as I landed on the raft behind Mihawk he spoke up "and just what do you think you are doing?" he asked coolly. Must contain fangasm.

"I-I n-need y-your help," I stuttered not entirely sure if it was because of fear or excitement.

"You have someone you wish for me to kill I presume," he stated more than asked.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it "I-I don't want th-that."

"Then you want training,"

I nodded "I n-need t-to get stronger."

"And what would you do with your strength?" Mihawk asked sounding bored.

"P-protect my f-friends f-from th-their suffering," I told him.

"You do not hold my interest," he said "leave."

"I-I have s-some wine for you," I tried.

"Leave now," he ordered.

"Please," I begged, quite pathetically.

He drew his sword and without even looking at me he placed the blade against my neck. "This is your last chance."

I had one last chance. I could run from him and live or I could try and persuade him one last time. Never let it be said that I possessed common sense. "I KNOW THE FUTURE," I shouted out desperately. His blade didn't move against my neck so I pushed on. "I know that our navigator is suffering under Arlong, I know that my captain will fight Crocodile and Gecko Moriah both of the sichibukai, I know that he will lose his brother, I know that one of our crew will be tormented by CP9, I know that Zoro will offer his life to save our captains. I know all of this and the suffering they will experience. I want to help them and you are my best hope. Please," I begged.

"Why did yu come to me specifically?" mihawk asked in interest "if you can see the future why me?"

"I-I can't see the future," I told him.

"Then how do you know it?" he asked me.

I gulped nervously before I told him "this place, this world is a story where I am from. I've gotten halfway through the story when something happened and I found myself at the beginning of the story. Thing's have changed since I've been here but I want to make sure they change for the best."

Mihawk stayed very still before he withdrew his sword "I sense no lie from you and stranger things have happened," he told me. "But you have yet to give me a reason why I should train you."

"It-it will be a way for you to kill time?" I asked hopefully.

"Wahhahhahha very well," he laughed. The sound was so shocking I swear I had a mini heart attack right then.

After I got over my mini heart attack I decided to move around the mast so I could actually see him "very well?" I asked hopefully.

Mihawk smirked "I'll train you for a little while but tell me what are the next few islands your crew will travel to on their voyage?"

"umm next is Cocoyashi village and Arlong Park, I don't know the name of the island though. Then there's Logue town then they'll reach the Grand Line, Stop off at Whiskey Peak the Little Garden, then Drum Kingdom and after that is Alabasta," I informed him before pausing "why does Alabasta always sound like it's said with an English accent?" I asked myself in confusion.

"What do you know about each area?" Mihawk asked.

"Cocoyashi is under the control of Arlong a fishman with a grudge against humans. He is bribing the local Marine captain to look the other way and has a huge tax on all of the people. Logue Town is the place where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. The place is under the watch of Marne captain Smoker who has eaten the smoke smoke fruit. Monkey D. Dragon is going to show up there on the same day as my crew is set to arrive. Whiskey Peak is an island run by bounty hunters, it has large cactus shaped rocks that are covered in tombstones. Little Garden is an island that is ironicly named, it's covered in dinosaurs and two giants are dueling there. The two giants have had something like a thousand duels with a thousand draws. Drum kingdom is..." I said only for Mihawk to hold up his hand.

"It appears that you know a lot of information I myself have not heard of Dragon's full name, is he perhaps related to Monkey D. Garp of the Marines?" Mihawk asked.

"Yeah he's Garp's son and Luffy's father," I told him.

'Interesting," was all Mihawk said about that subject. "We will go to little Garden and wait for your crew to arrive there. You have until that time to train with me," he eventually stated.

"Ummm I kinda told Luffy that I'll meet him at Cocoyashi," I muttered.

"So I heard. We will go there first to leave a message with this...Nami girl then we will move on to Little Garden. Just beware I will not let you stop training until the set time," mihawk said, somehow despite his impassive voice this felt like a warning that I shouldn't ignore.

"No problem," I grinned "so what are you gonna teach me?"

I swear he smirked "that will just have to wait."


	6. Chapter 6: I hate you Mihawk I really do

here is luck number 6. Just a word I would like to apologise for some of the shoddy editing of the last chapter and i'll try and fix it in the next few days. anyway hope you like this and as always pleases read and review.  
>Oh yeah someone asked what happened to Johnny and Yosuku or however you spell his name. We'll i'd just like to point out in the manga one was almost dead from scurvy when the strawhats found them. In this story the strawhats left six days after they should have. I'm sure you can work it out.<p>

As to sanji just wait and see :P

also tha story i was looking for was my life in one piece for the person who asked

* * *

><p>Mihawk was an interesting man full of interesting tales, hidden knowledge and great insight. Too bad he spent all of his time drinking wine and ignoring me. After he had made his decision to train me for a bit he decided that he had better things to do with his time than talk to someone who knows part of his future and more about the important people in the world than most other people knew. All we did was sail along on his raft, him drinking and me trying to figure out if I can actually die from boredom. You can't die from boredom by the way.<p>

"I'm booorrreeeed," I whined after the seventh hour of doing nothing "when are you going to teach me something?"

Mihawk turned to regard me with his cold, unblinking eyes. "And what do you suggest I teach you on a tiny, one person raft that is currently in the middle of the ocean?" he asked as if I was an idiot. I have it on good authority that I'm not an idiot by the way, my mom wouldn't lie to me after all.

"Surely there must be something," I whined "what about Haki, or flying slashes or Kamehameha or something?"

Mihawk didn't even roll his eyes "what techniques and abilities do you know?" he asked.

"I know several but I can't actually do any," I inform the man without any shame in my voice whatsoever.

I swear he almost sighed in exasperation that time. "What is your greatest strength in a battle?"

"Oh that is easily my agility," I grinned. "I can move faster and jump farther than most people could ever hope to without a devil fruit or some special technique."

"Skill with your weapon?" he asked calmly. I swear I will make it my personal goal to get him to show emotion, no one should be that emotionless.

"Probably the same as a Marine grunt," I tell him again with no shame whatsoever.

Mihawk paused as if thought for a few minutes. "Can you run on water?" he eventually asked.

I was about to answer with no before I paused and realised I had never actually tried it "I don't know," I told him.

Mihawk stared at me for several seconds while I waited for his response. Eventually I realised he was probably waiting for me to give water running a try. I grumbled to myself but got up and got into a running position "if I fall in i'm blaming you," I muttered. I didn't get a response nor did I expect one.

Breathing slowly I pushed off of the raft as hard as I could, pushing myself away from it as I started my run. Imagining that it was land beneath me I lowered a foot onto the water and tried to push off of it, when I say tried to push off I mean I successfully pushed off of it. One step on the water, then two, then three, then four. It was exhilarating being able to run on water, it was incredible. The water felt like it was trying to pull me under though and as a result each step was harder and slower than I would normally be able to do, it was still awesome though. Then a Seaking appeared underneath me trying to eat me.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed elegantly. I jumped as hard as I can, hoping to get out of reach of the Seaking but as I went up and up and up the Seaking also went up and up and up. That's it I was about to die and there was nothing I could do about it, nothing at all.

I don't know how it happened but it was as if the whole world went quite, not a sound was heard except for a soft wind. As soon as the sound of the wind disappeared the world started to make noise again and the Seaking fell into hundreds of tiny cubes. It was too shocked and too thankful about what happened to remember to push off of the water before I fell into it and thus I had a long, slow swim back to the raft. I found out that swimming with one arm is as hard as one would expect but thankfully not impossible.

"You knew that Seaking was there," I growled out as I dragged myself onto the raft.

Mihawk smirked slightly, just a tiny, little, almost unnoticeable smirk. "Well it appears you are capable of running on water."

"Not even going to try and deny it are you?" I asked the swordsman annoyed.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?" Mihawk asked back almost in a challenging manner.

"I wouldn't have had my life in danger if it wasn't for you," I pointed out. It was around this point that I realised I had gotten over either my hero worship or fear of the man and could treat him as I would everyone else i.e. with little to no respect.

I swear Mihawk's smirk got slightly wider. "For now your training is to run around the raft until I say otherwise," he declared "and try not to get eaten by Seakings."

I was about to refuse, telling him that he was a sadistic ass hole and I wouldn't put my life on the line for his enjoyment. The sword against my neck made me change my mind about that. "I hate you," I grumbled before I began my run again.

I did my run as he commanded, dodging several attacks from Seakings as I did so. A few of the Seakings Mihawk took his time saving me from so it became more...interesting I guess you could say as one time I had to actually jump from Seaking to Seaking avoiding their attacks. Also bullets are useless against them, who knew?

I had to keep that up for a while, only taking a rest when I couldn't run any more and fell into the water. Finally, eventually Mihawk allowed me to stop and I had ever been more thankful as I collapsed onto the raft gasping for breath and resisting the urge to cut off my legs. It was about ten minutes before I decided to do anything else besides lay there gasping and when I sat up I instantly turned and glared at the World's Greatest Swordsman. "Any reason why you didn't decide to inform me that we were here?" I growled out gesturing to the huge gates that led in to Arlong Park.

'You have eyes do you not?" Mihawk asked, I just knew he was enjoying this.

I sighed "fine do you want to wait out here or come on in?"

"I'll come in it might be interesting," he decided.

I rolled my eyes "whatever. How do you reckon we open the ga... God dammit you didn't have to destroy them," I snapped as the World's Greatest Swordsman sheathed his sword. "Great now they're going to think we're enemies," I muttered staring at the destroyed gates.

"They are open aren't they?" Mihawk asked his voice tinged with amusement as our raft sailed in.

Through the gates was an interesting sight, there were about twenty fishmen glaring at us, Nami was there staring in shock and Arlong appeared to be apprehensive.

"KILL THEM!" One fishman shouted in anger.

Before they could all rush forward Arlong let out a yell "DON'T ANY OF YOU MOVE!" This caused all of the fishmen to stare in shock, Arlong THE Arlong hater of humans was telling them not to attack humans who attacked them?

"But why?" one of the fishmen, Chu, asked.

"That's Hawkeye Mihawk one of the Sichibukai," Arlong explained "he may be a human but not even we are enough against his great skill."

"Oh god he's going to get a big head isn't he," I muttered just loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

"Fairys what are you doing here?" Nami hissed "and why are you with him?"

"Fairys is that your name?" Mihawk asked "maybe I should change my mind against making you my student?"

"Like Hawkeye is a better name," I growl out.

"You have to admit it suits me, I'd rather not have a student who suits the name Fairys though," he smirked.

"I hate you," I pouted.

The fishmen were gaping at us by now "ah so may I ask why you are here?" Arlong eventually asked.

Regarding them as if they were mere bugs Mihawk said "we are here so that my student can leave a message with the girl, I would also like to borrow one of your stronger men for him to spar against."

They stared at us for several minutes "and what is this message of yours?" Arlong eventually asked me.

"Just that I'll catch up to her and the others later," I waved him off before turning to face Mihawk "what do you mean I have to fight one of them?"

"Well it's either fight one of them or fight me," Mihawk replied.

"So which one of you fishmen is my sparing partner?" I asked quickly, way too quickly I might add.

Arlong and the rest of his pirates regarded us strangely, "Kuroobi will be your sparing partner human," he announced "however we will not be responsible if you should die in this spar."

"And the same is true if your man were to die," Mihawk agreed.

"Fairys what the hell are you doing?" Nami hissed.

I regarded Kuroobi who stepped forward, I remembered him from the manga. He was a practitioner of fishman karate, dangerous in the water and appeared to be more brawn than speed. I might have a chance against him if I'm careful. Oh who am I kidding I'm gonna die and worst part is I'm going to die a virgin in this world as well. "I really hate you," I informed Mihawk before I jumped off of the raft and landed in front of Kuroobi. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered.

"It will be my pleasure to defeat you human," Kuroobi said with a small sneer before lunging forward with a one hundred tile punch. While I'm sure it was a punch he practised thousands of times and it was capable of destroying a hundred tiles it was still a pretty standard punch with standard form and as such I was able to sidestep it, only to be hit in the back with an arm blade slash. The power with which he hit me was incredible and I just knew I would be sore in the morning but I tried to ignore the pain as I weakly pulled myself to my feet, only to be kicked down again.

"Heh is this all you are capable of human?" Kuroobi mocked, "pathetic."

I let out a small growl as I pulled myself to my feet before turning and facing him "i am not pathetic you damn seafood," I growled out before I charged forward drawing my gunblade as I did and slashing at him. The bastard blocked my attack with one of his arm blades or whatever they were. Before he could use the opportunity to attack me I placed one foot on his chest and kicked off pushing myself backwards.

"Do not dare to call me seafood, human," Kuroobi growled "we fishmen are superior in every way to your pitiful kind."

"Whatever you say. Seafood," I taunted before rushing forward once more. This time I put more speed in it and tried Soru but this time stopping at the six steps instead of pushing too far and injuring myself. Once I reached him with my incomplete Soru I slashed with my sword, only to have it blocked, and kicked Kuroobi in the chest at the same time. The kick sent him skidding back a few inches but I was shocked to see the thin line of blood on his chest, as if he had been cut.

"You've done it now human," Kuroobi growled "One Thousand Tile True Punch," he shouted before sending his fist towards me.

Sorry Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Richie but it looks like I'm dead. Mihawk i'm going to haunt you for all eternity you bastard. Suddenly Mihawk's sword appeared in front of me blocking the attack. "The spar is over," Mihawk announced. Mihawk I love you man, i'll name my children after you, heck I'll name my children's children after you.

"Out of the way human," Kuroobi growled at Mihawk.

"Kuroobi stand down the spar is over," Arlong ordered sternly.

"Fairys are you okay?" Nami asked me rushing to my side.

"I'm fine," I grinned "you should know I'm too awesome to go down."

"Whatever you say baka," she muttered rolling her eyes at me.

"Nami you forgot to mention how you know this human," Arlong asked.

I could tell Nami was instantly terrified by his question but it wasn't anything too dangerous if you could bullshit properly. "Helped her rob some pirates," I lied "and I was just coming here to let her know that I'll come and look her up again later some time when I want to rob more pirates."

"So the great Hawkeye Mihawk's student is just a common thief?" Arlong asked in surprise.

"He is amusing," Mihawk said shutting down that conversation. "Time to go Fairys," he declared before hopping back to his raft.

"See you later Nami," I whispered before I followed after my sensei.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Evil swordsman style

My shortest hapter so far, i hope you can forgive my but i didn't wnt to go to into the details of his training as I believe that it would make the chapter boring. I have done what I hope is enough to interest you guys and show how Mihawk is a cruel evil heartless bastard.

Also for the reviews

Ultima-Owner:Damn right water running rocks. and i'm not sure if destroying a gate counts as opening it but it was still the more fun option.

Reishin Amara (i think that was the name sorry if i got it wrong): Glad you enjoyed this so far. May I ask out of curiosity what did you think it would be like?

* * *

><p>We didn't make any more stops on our way to Little Garden. It took almost a week to get there and I learnt two very important things in that week. The first thing I learnt is that no matter how much I complain or beg or plead or cry, not that I cried I don't cry, Mihawk will force me to run on the water whenever a Seaking was nearby. The second thing I learnt is that Mihawk can pull food and wine from anywhere, mainly wine though. Yes as you can see my Sensei was teaching me a lot of important life lessons.<p>

Well we eventually landed on Little Garden. "FINALLY!" I screamed running onto the beach happily, "no more fucking Seakings trying to eat me."

Mihawk was more subdued than I was, I think he would miss watching me run from the large creatures. "You do know there are dinosaurs on this island correct?" he asked sounding just a little smug "I'm sure they could be used to help your training in some way," and it looks like he found a new way to torture...er train me.

"So what are you going to teach me? And how are you going to do it?" I eventually asked as I shook the image of dinosaurs trying to eat me out of my head.

Mihawk just smirked evilly at me

…

"Your greatest strength is your speed," Mihawk lectured "so we will be doing our best to increase it in the short time that we have."

I nodded that seemed fair enough but I had one question "why am I tied to your raft?" I asked him knowing that there would be a perfectly reasonable and non insane reason for this.

"I want to make sure that you do the run properly but I don't feel like walking," Mihawk explained as he lay down on the raft. Yup perfectly reasonable "now I want you to run the length of the river until I order you to stop."

I looked at the river for a second. We were at the beginning od it and it was flowing towards the ocean not to mention the fact that from the manga I knew the river went through the whole island, it was a big river. "I hate you," I growled out to my tormentor...er sensei.

Every day until my training finished I would be forced to run that river several times, it would take a minimum of four hours before Mihawk would let me stop and once he made me run all day and night. This was just the beginning of my hellish training.

…

"Next we will train your reflexes, as I have no wish to go easy on you nor to kill you I have devised another way to train this," Mihawk told me.

"Let me guess," I growled as I lay on the ground wondering if death would be better than having to run that river again "you want me to attract a lot of dinosaurs and run from them?"

Mihawk shook his head and I'm sure the bastard was smirking. "No that will train your speed more than your reflexes I have a better idea." Just as he finished that the hourly volcano erupted and the two giants started their seventy three thousand and twelfth duel. "You will climb up the giants and jump from their arms, shoulders or heads while trying not to get killed as they attack each other," he stated, yup the bastard was definitely smirking.

I though about arguing and refusing but he made a compelling argument. The argument was this do it and you may die, don't do it and I will make sure you die. And that children is how I found myself climbing a giant's pants and shirt until I was on it's shoulder then head.

"Eh hey Dory you got a small one on your head," the giant Brogy said in confusion.

Dory frowned in confusion, well I assume he did I couldn't actually see his face after all. "What is a small one doing there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brogy replied "but we shall find out," as he said that he then held his hand out for me to obviously jump on.

"Er hi," I said nervously once I was on Brogy's hand and both of the giants could see me. "I'm sorry for interrupting by my...sensei has told me that he wants me to try and see if I can avoid getting killed while staying on top of one or the other of you," I told them.

They both frowned in confusion obviously wondering what the fuck I was on about.

"Ah look don't worry about it all you need to know is that if you guys ignore me and go about your duels like you have been then everything will be fine. Don't worry too much about hitting me," I informed them "my goal is to avoid your strikes after all."

They both still looked at me in confusion.

"I'm trying to make myself a strong warrior and it would help if you two just ignored me," I tried.

"Gegyagyagyagyagya," Dory laughed "why didn't you say so sooner little one. So you just want to stay on my head while we duel?"

"Not just your head, I'll move around a bit but just ignore me," I said.

That is how I ended up participating, sort of, in a duel with two giants. I fell off on the first strike but thankfully Mihawk was nearby and caught me, I still hate him though. He made me do this twice a day.

…

"Now that your exercise and conditioning training has been decided we will move on to your technique training," Mihawk told my bruised and battered body. I regretted my decision to ask him for help.

"What is your hellish training now?" I asked warily, not moving from my space on the ground.

"You are not, nor will you ever be, a true swordsman, as such I refuse to waist my time teaching you sword techniques," He informed me. "So we will instead learn whatever you wish to learn, if I think of something I believe will be useful to you then I will teach it to you but as of now what do you wish to learn?"

"Haki, Shakushi and Soru," I answered instantly. For me these were the three main techniques I wanted.

"I will teach you Haki at a later date and from what I have seen you know how to use Soru your body just hasn't reached the stage to use it," Mihawk remarked. "What is Shakushi though?"

"It's a technique Kuro of a thousand plans created. Basically it allows him to move at the same speeds as a Soru does," I told him "however instead of focusing on the amount of steps you do in a second the Shakushi seems to work on a different principal. You have to sway side to side, the faster you sway the faster you move however this makes it impossible to move in a straight line and the faster you go the wider your path is," I informed my sensei. "Well at least that's what I guessed from seeing it done," I muttered

"Have you tried this technique yet?" Mihawk asked.

"No not yet," his blank look told me all I needed to know. "Fine i'll give it a try now."

"And you won't be taught anything else until you have learnt how to us it. You won't need to have mastered it just be capable of using it successfully," he added.

It took me four days to get it to work even a little bit and I ended up running into a tree.

…

"I am not proficient with it but I have heard tales of a fighting style based on close combat gun fighting," Mihawk informed me after a week and a half "I suggest you learn how to do this as your long range shooting is quite terrible."

"And how do you suggest I learn a combat style neither of us knows?" I asked in annoyance.

"Make it up," Mihawk said seriously. "From now on you will spend an hour each day attacking me. I will only defend and you can attack me however you want. I will not be using the time to teach you however as this is your fighting style to create, I will only give you this bit of advice. Learn to effortlessly change between sword and gun while in close range and it will be a useful tool for your style."

I never once came close to hitting him.

…

"I doubt you will learn this before your friends arrive but I will at least teach you how to teach yourself Haki, Mihawk announced.

"FINALLY!" I shouted in excitement raising my arm above my head.

Mihawk just ignored my outburst. "Haki has been categorised into three types, Observation Haki, Armament Haki and Conqueror's Haki," he paused as if to cause suspense "this is idiotic."

"What do you mean?" I asked him in confusion.

"Haki is to put it simply your will manifested in different ways. Armament Haki is your will to attack and defend. Observation Haki is your will to predict your opponent and Conqueror's Haki is self explanatory. People believe these are all that Haki is capable of but this is wrong. If you learn how you can use your Haki, your will, to do almost anything."

I stared at Mihawk, completely focused on what he was saying. When it appeared that he finished I asked my question "so how do you learn to use your Haki?"

He smirked "meditation," was his simple answer.

It was a boring lesson. A very, very boring lesson.

…

I was running along the river, Mihawk's raft tied around my waist, one day when I saw a familiar looking ship.

"It appears that our training is done," Mihawk said "I look forward to seeing what interesting events you cause. Good bye Fairys and try not to die," was his last words before he cut the rope around my waist and his raft sailed off down stream.

I watched him go before I made my way into the forest, I had my crew and captain to find after all.


	8. Fighting, Painting and Betrayel

Hey guys first of all the other kitchen hand at work has resigned so I basically will be working non stop till they get another one in so dont expect any updates soon. sorry.

Also I have decided where I want this story to finish (not for a long time luckily) and how I want it to finish. I have also decided on what the sequel will be and have started it. I'm posting it under Third Great Adventure (original or what?) and am going to be writing it as I write this story. I'll do two chapters of this for every one chapter of tht story and i'll make sure not to give away spoilers but I thought it would be fun to write and post both stories at once so yeah if you're interested go check it out. If not oh well :)

You know thre drill read, review and sign up for my army against the dread pharmasist horde.

* * *

><p>I was standing on the deck of the Going Merry looking around in confusion, where was everyone. Surely they all didn't leave the ship? Oh right Luffy and Vivi went to explore, Sanji and Zoro got into a hunting competition and Nami and Usopp got taken away by one of the giants Hmmm let's see what else happened? The giants dueled, one of them was taken out through trickery, Mr 3 caught everyone except Sanji, Usopp, Carue and Luffy. Everyone ended up on a giant cake looking thing made of wax, Luffy fought Mr 3 but got delayed by the little girl, Usopp saved the others and Mr 3 was beaten by Luffy. Well since everything ends up fine, besides Nami getting sick but that is necessary, I could just wait for them all to return...screw that time to make an entrance.<p>

"Now how do I find them?" I mused to myself. Thinking back I remembered that the large cake thing was taller than most of the trees and in a large clearing so I could just go somewhere high nd look for it.

A large bang was heard in the distance to my left.

"Or I could just go that way," I decided.

I was off, racing to save my friends and make an awesome entrance. It took less than a minute before I saw the wax thing just on the other side of a group of trees. "Now should I stand and wait for the best time to enter or should I just enter now in the most epic way possible?" my impatience decided it for me.

I climbed a nearby tree and preparing myself I dashed forward jumping as high as I could at the last moment. Up and up and up I want. Forward and forward and forward I sailed over the trees, over the enemy until I landed on the wax thing just beside Vivi it was then I let out my war cry, my most dangerous of war cries. "ALL RIGHT YOU BITCHES BEND OVER AND PREPARE THY ANUS!" I cried, it was very scary. Maybe I should adopt a pose to go with my war cry?

"Fairys what are you doing here?" Nami asked me in shock, interrupting my deep and philosophical thoughts.

"I told you i'd catch up with you guys later," I grinned "well this is later. By the way Zoro you would look cooler if you were in your santoryu stance, a much better pose than the one you are doing now," I suggested.

"It would be a better pose but I'd get wax on the blade's of my swords if I did that," Zoro pointed out. "You look stronger."

"I feel stronger," I nodded, it was nice to get a compliment from someone as strong as him.

"You do realise that we are going to die slow and painful deaths unless you do something right?" Nami asked.

"Fine i'll go and deal with the booger guy and miss 'I can eat and eat and eat without gaining any weight if I feel like it,'" I pouted "excuse me for trying to catch up with my friends." I jumped off of the wax thing and landed right in front of the two weirdoes, dimly I heard Vivi asking just who I was.

"Looks like we missed one of them Miss Valentine," Mr 5 said calmly.

Miss Valentine giggled an annoying giggle "she doesn't seem too dangerous Mr 5 we can easily defeat her."

I stared blankly at the two for several seconds, someone who didn't know me would assume that I was standing in fright, for those who knew me they would know that I was trying to figure out how to make that annoying bitch suffer.

Slowly, ever so slowly I began to sway left to right, left to right. It seemed that Mr 5 hd gotten bored and shot an explosive booger at me but it was too late "Shakushi," I muttered disappearing from sight.

I always found it exhilarating when I used Shakushi, I moved faster than most people could see, faster than most could react and it was great, too bad I wasn't doing this for fun. Moving as fast as I could, so fast that no one in the area had a hope of seeing me I drew my blade and started leaving gashes everywhere that I could reach, it was a tactic to psych the enemy out more than anything. My two enemies were wary I could tell, Miss Valentine used her umbrella and powers to float over the area while Mr 5 got into a stance ready to shoot his boogers at me should I show. I saw that Luffy had gotten out of the little girl's spell and was now charging after Mr 3. Usopp had come out riding on Carue, Richie right behind them, in his hands was a long rope and some matches. Everything would work out I just had to keep snot boy and the annoying giggling woman busy, I would keep her more than busy I would make her pay.

I sheathed my gunblade and jumped, instantly ending Shakushi as I did so, and made my way up and up and up towards Miss Valentine. "Hahaha I've got you now," she shrieked "Five thousand kilo press!" Instantly she started to fall down towards me, if she hit me I would be a gonner, but I was prepared. I tucked myself in and rolled forward in the air, this had the effect of flipping me upside down and of causing me to be just behind where Miss Valentine expected me to be so she missed me by a centimetre. As she went falling past I grabbed a hold of her umbrella, bent myself forward at the waist and placed my feet on her shoulders. Then she hit the ground with a bang.

When the smoke cleared everyone stared in shock at me on standing on Miss Valentine's shoulders the barrel of my gunblade pressed to her head. "Mine Nose Fancy!" Mr 5 announced, why does everyone announce their attacks I mean it is nice to be given warning but seriously? Being alerted to the explosive booger coming towards me I dropped y gunblade, grabbed the back of Miss Valentine's hideous outfit and rolled forward. The roll brought me onto the ground, Miss Valentine under my feet and with a small kick I sent her flying up into the path of the explosive booger.

Revenge had never felt sweeter, seriously there is something so satisfying about sending the bitch into an explosive booger sent from her team mate. "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A WOMAN YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shouted out over her unconscious, and very burnt, body.

Before anything else could happen the great big wax thing caught fire and everyone came flying out of the flames half naked. Zoro also casually took out Mr 5.

I was just about to o and greet them, it had been a while since I saw any of them after all, when I changed my mind. Slowly and casually I bent down and picked up my gunblade before I charged forward with a soru. Just as soru ended I sent a kick towards Zoro, this had the effect of creating a rankyaku and cutting Zoro across the chest, sadly it wasn't deep enough to kill him yet.

"Fairys what are you doing?" Nami asked in shock.

"Die," I spat before whirling around so that the barrel of my gunblade was pointing at her. I pulled the trigger only for Zoro to block the bullet with his sword.

"That girl painted something on his back," Zoro announced. "All of you stay back or you'll get hurt." As he said that Zoro rushed forward and attacked me with his swords.

I glared at him as he attacked, I could only block and dodge, never finding the time to attack him but I noticed he was only using the back of his swords. "Stop looking down on me," I growled. Fine he wanted to look down on me then I'll show him just how bad an idea that is. Jumping backwards to gain some room I swayed side to side and activated Shakushi. I didn't bother attacking him up close as he was too good with his swords and shooting while moving so fast was pointless. I just ran around the clearing swaying more and more, moving faster and faster when t reached the point that I could barely stay in the clearing I smirked and activated soru. The speed was too fast, too intense. I couldn't see anything but blurs and my legs were burning from the strain. The instance the ten steps of soru were over I did a sweeping kick, rotating a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

The effect of my kick was immense. A wall of wind appeared, surrounding me completely before it spread out, it kept spreading until it reached twenty or so metres into the trees and it dissipated. I called the attack Cyclone Wave, I know not a great name but it described it perfectly. I collapsed to the ground with a grin, the clearing was covered in long gashed, the trees were cut to shreds there was no way that the Strawhats survived my ultimate attack...but they did. They were cut up badly, bleeding profusely but they were still alive. My legs were too damaged from the attack to move and I just watched as Zoro walked over to where I was, grabbed me by the shirt and just ripped it off.

Oh fuck! I had just tried to kill my friends. What the fuck was wrong with me? Who the hell tries to kill their friends oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

I jolted as I felt something smack my head. It was one of Zoro's sword sheathes. "It wasn't your fault," he told me seriously. "It was the girl," after saying that he showed me my shirt and I saw that it was covered in dark purple paint.

"I tried to kill you though," I said in depression "oh god please tell me everyone is alright."

"This is just a flesh wound for one such as the great captain Usopp," came Usopp's boasting, and shaking voice.

"My clothes are ruined," Nami complained "you'll have to pay for them at three hundred percent interest," I could tell by the small smile on her face that she wasn't upset with me.

It was then that Richie came up and licked my face, covering me in lion drool I might add. "Did you miss me?" I asked the lion only to get a nod and a small whine from him. I grinned "sorry about that. Tell you what why don't you give me a ride and we'll spend the rest of the day together? How about that?" I asked. Richie crouched on all fours and I slowly managed to climb onto his back.

"He really missed you," Nami said softly "we all did to be honest."

"I missed you guys to, Mihawk was an evil bastard worse than any others to walk the Earth," I said shuddering slightly I actually had a few nightmares of him while we were training.

"Mihawk?" Vivi asked "Are you talking about Dracule Mihawk?"

"Yeah he was training me," I grinned.

Vivi stared in shock "you were trained by one of the Sichibukai?" she asked in shock.

"Well I prefer to call it torture but yeah."  
>"I hope to have a proper spar against you," Zoro declared.<p>

"Maybe later when I can actually walk again," I offered "...and we shouldn't so it on the ship as well.  
>"Why would a Sichibukai train you?" Vivi asked, I guess she was still hung up on it for some reason.<p>

"It was an interesting way for him to kill time," I shrugged. "Now are you going to introduce yourself princess or are you just going to rudely interrogate me?"

"How did you know she was a princess?" Usopp asked

"Yeah and how did you know the powers of Mr 5 and Miss Valentine?" Nami asked suspiciously.

"The same way I know that we're going to go kick Crocodile's ass," I grinned. I could see all of them, except Zoro lean forward subconsciously, "and it's a secret." I laughed as they all faceplanted.

I just laughed as they all yelled at me, it was good to be back with my Nakama.

…

Hey just a quick rundown of the techniques used in this chapter.

Soru: The user does ten steps in the space of a second for increased speed. This is used only in a dash and thus not suitable for long distances.

Shakushi: The user sways side to side in an effort to move at increased speeds. The faster you sway the faster you go, the faster you go the more your path widens so to speak. Can't be used in a straight line.

Soru Shakushi: combines both Soru and Shakushi but causes strain in the users legs and the user can't see because of the fast movement.

Rankyaku: the user Fairys, doesn't have the leg strength to use this without doig a Soru o Shakushi first. What it is is a blade of air caused by the user kicking at super fast speeds.

Cyclone Wave: a combination of Soru Shakushi and Rankyaku. It creates a cyclone areound the user before sending it outwards. It requires a large area to use and greatly damages the users legs. It's essentialy an all or nothing technique.


	9. Boy meets tree, chef losses innocence

I found myself sent flying backward into a tree, the pain was horrible but I can't say it wasn't expected, I was given a warning after all. The warning I was given was in the form of a cry of 'FAIRYS!' from my captain. Then he came rocketing forward and it was a case of boy meets boy, boys meet tree, boy meets pain. I think I saw a field of flowers but it was probably just my imagination.

"FAIRYS!" Nami and Usopp shouted in worry as they rushed over to me. I have no idea why they were worried...oh right they didn't have identical twins, I guess I must have hit my head pretty hard.

"Fairys are you okay? What's wrong? Who hurt you?" Luffy asked, finally realising my dazed and injured state.

"You did that to him you baka!" Nami shouted punching Luffy over the head.

I almost laughed but sadly I couldn't control any of my body at the moment so I just watched on in amusement at my friends antics. My watching was brought to a hold as I felt myself being picked up and placed gently onto Richie's back. "We should get him back to the ship," Zoro announced.

" 'm f'n" I mumbled out weakly, I don't think they heard me.

"Yeah let's get Sanji to cook him up some meat that should help him," Luffy declared.

"You baka," Nami shouted hitting him once more "he just needs some time to rest, he knocked his head pretty hard."

"But what if it's serious?" Usopp asked. "What if he is brain dead. What if he turns into a zombie so he can look for a new brain."

It was obvious to everyone that Usopp was full of shit. "AWESOME!" well not obvious to everyone, our beloved captain apparently believed it and thought it would be cool if I was in fact a zombie.

"Maybe we should just get Fairys-san back to the ship and into bed?" Vivi asked politely. Ah now I know why she never joined the crew she was too sweet, too polite and too normal for us...guess that means I'm not normal.

"He's not going to turn into a zombie!" Nami shouted punching both Usopp and Luffy over the head. I don't think anyone heard Vivi, poor girl.

"Awww but he'd be so cool as a zombie," Luffy pouted. I would be cool as a zombie wouldn't I? I would be an awesome zombie, too bad I'd rather be a lycan so sorry Luffy i'm not going to turn into a zombie.

"He would have to die first to become a zombie," Zoro pointed out simply.

"WAAAAHHHH DON'T DIE FAIRYS!" Luffy screamed rushing over and shaking me wildly. There's that field of flowers again.

"You idiot we just need to get him some rest," Nami shouted smacking him over the head...wait Nami doesn't have blue hair. Huh I guess Vivi isn't too normal after all.

"Oh okay," Luffy grinned "let's get back to the Merry."

I loved these guys, I really did. Sure they argued over wether or not I would turn into a zombie while I was injured but I still loved them.

Slowly we started off to the Merry, I couldn't wait to spend more time on our lovely ship, I had only spent a few hours on it after all. I hope Merry doesn't hate me, I wouldn't like to piss off our ship after all.

"Who is that lovely mademoiselle?" a voice shouted. It was a voice I knew well, the figure that appeared in front of me I knew well. I was going to kill Sanji.

Zoro gave a small snort "this is Fairys, SHE'S injured so we're going to let HER rest." I'm going to kill Zoro as well.

"Yeah SHE joined the crew around the same time as Zoro," Usopp added. "But then SHE went and trained a bit with Hawkeye." And Usopp, he would die as well.

I caught Nami's evil smirk, I'm going to guess she will die as well. "SHE will need someone to help nurse HER back to health," she added. Yup Nami would die...wait wasn't Nami supposed to be sick by now? She was supposed to pass out or something wasn't she?

I was interrupted from my musings as Sanji picked me up off of Richie's back. "Fair not my lovely Fairy Princess, I your knight Sanji shall nurse you back to health," he declared loudly while groping my ass. ...that' when I'll put the screws under his nails, then ill set his hair on fire and then I'll finally kill him. I was interrupted from my homicidal thoughts by a small twitch in my arm, guess I'll be able to move soon. "Now all of you bastards get out I can't have you barbaric idiots interrupting my lovely Fairy Princess's recovery," Sanji ordered before kicking all of the males out of the ships infirmary...when did we get here? Wait did he just kick Richie out? He did he kicked my lion that bastard. Weakly, while Sanji's back was still to me, I pulled myself up to my feet, stumbled over and placed my hand on his shoulder squeezing with all of my non-existent muscles. "First of all" I growled "do not ever hit my lion again. Second of all" here I moved my hand to the back of his head and slammed it into the wall "I'M A GUY YOU DAMN PERVERT!" I slammed his head into the wall again "AND THAT'S FOR GROPING MY ASS!"

I think I broke him, the cries of 'my innocence," that escaped from his mouth lent belief to my thoughts. However I ignored the pervert's cries and focused instead on the laughter of my dear friends.

"So," I began giving Zoro, Nami and Usopp my sweetest smile "let me show you guys just how much I missed you."

"Learnt your lesson?" I asked the three idiots a few minutes later. I had to admit I may have gone overboard they were covered in scratches and bruises and cowering in fright, not that Zoro would admit it.

They all just nodded fearfully, except Zoro who gave a defiant glare. "Good minions," I smirked. "S-so y-you're a m-man?" came Sanji's tearful voice.

"Yes," I growled, Richie growled as well...I loved my lion.

"YOU BASTARD GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENCE!" Sanji cried rushing forward and kicking me in the chest.

Maybe it was the shock of the attack or the feeling of having a few ribs crack but I swear I saw that field of flowers again. Weakly, pathetically I pulled myself to my feet and saw that Richie was in front of me growling at Sanji. "Let me make this perfectly fucking clear," I spat "you are the one who groped me, you did it when I couldn't protect myself. What you did was sexual assault. It is all your fucking fault you damn perv."

Sanji tapped his foot against the floor, getting ready to charge. Richie crouched forward ready to leap at the blonde. I drew my gunblade aiming the barrel at Sanji. "Everyone just stop!" our resident princess shouted as she stepped between us.

"Whatever you say Vivi-Chwaan!" Sanji exclaimed twirling over to her side "you are so beautiful when you are worried," kill me now.

I re-sheathed my gunblade and stumbled over to Richie using the lion as support. "Thanks for trying to protect me," in response he just turned his head and gave my face a lick. "Yeah I missed you too," I grinned. "Now do you mind crouching down, I've torn the muscles in my legs, cracked or broken a few ribs and may be concussed right now." Richie did as I asked and then using his head he gently nudged me onto his back "thanks," I whispered gently patting his head.

Looking around at everyone I took in their reactions. Nami and Vivi were glaring angrilly, Usopp and Carue were worried, Zoro looked uninterested, Luffy seemed to find it funny and Sanji was either swooning over Vivi or glaring at me. As the adrenaline from the fight waned away the pain in my ribs, legs and head started to return in full. Wow I was seriously fucked up.

Doing my best to ignore the pain I gazed at everyone and giving a weak smile asked "so we're gonna go kick a warlord's ass...sounds like fun."

Everyone just stared at me blankly for a few seconds before they responded. Luffylaughed excitedly, Zoro grunted in agreement, Nami and Usopp looked terrified, Vivi was confused and Sanji kept glaring at me. "How exactly do you know that?" Vivi asked confused.

I thought about telling them, about telling them that I was from another world, that they were all characters in a story and that I was sent here by some crazed god or deity or something. Hmmmm nah would be too much trouble. "It's a secret," I replied.

"How do we know that you aren't working for Baroque Works then?" Vivi asked warily.

"NO WAY FAIRYS IS OUR FRIEND HE WOULDN'T BETRAY US!" Luffy shouted angrilly.

I gave a small smile, even though he had almost killed me earlier by sending me into a tree it felt good to know Luffy had such faith in me. "There's your answer," I told Vivi simply.

"That's not enough," she said coldly before leaving.

I shrugged sure it sucked to not be trusted but I couldn't actually blame her.

"You bastard why didn't you just answer Vivi-Chwaan, got something to hide?" Sanji asked obviously pissed off.

"Just leave it dartbrow," came Zoro's bored voice.

"What did you cal me mosshead?" Sanji growled, completely forgetting about me. Two seconds later he and Zoro were at each other's throats.

I then turned to Nami, Usopp and Luffy "you aren't going to ask me?" I asked them a little worried about Luffy's response.

"Don't care," Luffy said simply

"You wouldn't tell us anyway,' Nami replied.

"I trust you," was Usopp's response.

"Can you tell us why you won't tell us?" Nami asked curiously.

I thought about it seriously should I tell them that by knowing I could change the future in a way that would end their lives, or stop certain people from joining the crew or should I lie..."It involves top secret Thief Guild intel and while I may no longer be a member of the guild anyone who I tell said info to will be hunted down and executed," I lied.

Only Luffy bought it, well the stars in his eyes and his cry of 'AWESOME" made me believe that he bought it.

"Surely you can come up with something more believable than that," Usopp muttered.

I shrugged "well that's my story and I'm sticking too it. Now if you'll excuse me I promised to spend the rest of the day with Richie and I think he'd prefer being outside in the sun. Come on Richie let's go outside," I urged the lion gently patting his head.

The rest of the day went along well. Sanji announced how he talked to Mr 0 and how he had acquired an eternal pose to Alabasta, that still sounds like it's said with a British accent. Vivi spent her time watching me distrustfully. Luffy tried to get me to join in some games but I had to decline from lack of movement on my part. Usopp told fantastic and untruthful stories of what they had been up to since I last saw them. Nami came and gave me the bill for her clothes, four hundred and eighty beri, Zoro slept, Richie served as my faithful mount not once letting me off of his back and I spet the rest of the day meditating, watching everyone or patting Richie's head. I may have been in extreme pain but it was good to be back with everyone.


End file.
